FANTASIES OF TAMRIEL
by OP1093
Summary: This series is strictly fantasy, nothing to take too seriously. Yes it is smutfic as some people might refer to it. Please feel free to comment, be respectful and thanks in advance!
1. Chapter 1: THE WANTED

**Okay so quick disclaimer, this is my first time writing anything like this. Yes it is smutfic. I welcome any critiques anyone may have as long as they are respectful. Please feel free to make suggestions I will give credit. FYI: I do not own the rights to the elder scroll series. This is just for fantasy, nothing serious. Also quick side note, I prefer to bold and italicize some of the sections for my own person purpose. It's a way to separate the sections according to what is coming next. If you feel that by doing this it makes me childish in some way, that's just a matter of opinion in my book. Not a big deal you guys!, it's just a style of writing. All writers have one. I will be making corrections from time to time so be aware of that. Hope you enjoy the story. Thanks in advance!**

* * *

 _ **Mikel & Serana: THE WANTED**_

 _Introduction: In the days that have followed since Mikel discovered his abilities as the dragonborn, saved Skyrim from the destruction and doom of Alduin the World Eater, and the tyranny of the sun…Mikel has managed to amass a tremendous amount of wealth and success thanks to his affiliation to the thieves guild, as well as his dark tiding to the Dark Brotherhood. He owns properties in every hold in Skyrim, and has invested in stores all over the province. Since then he has become Harbinger of the companions which has granted him the ability of lycanthropy, ended the war between the Empire and the Stormcloaks, gaining the upper hand against Tullius by defeating him. Once the war was over and he was no longer needed by Jarl Ulfric. He was approached by a member of the Dawnguard-Lorak-who was recruiting people going towards a cause to eliminate the vampire menace in Skyrim-a crisis that had become quite an issue over the course of the that year._

 _He joined them assisting in the search to the source of the vampire activity that had become more obvious and blatant at a cave called Dimhollow. Following orders from his new superior-Isran-he investigated the activity within that cave only to find that they were guarding something more precious than he could have ever imagined. A woman-Serana-who was a vampire who had been alive for centuries, and who later became his wife once she was cured of vampirism. Together they defeated her father, who was hell bent on following a prophecy that would bring about the tyranny of the sun. This prophecy would give Harkon-Serana's father-the ability to blot out the sun, giving vampires permission to walk freely during the day and hunting and killing at will._

 _It was during their quest to defeat Lord Harkon, that Serana and Mikel discovered their love for one another. By the time that Harkon was eliminated by Mikel's hand, Serana felt free to follow her heart and be with the man she loved and who loved her more than anything in the world. In that same year Serana was cured of vampirism, she and Mikel were married, and three years after their wedding they bore a son whom they named after Mikel's late brother-Erin. Five years after having their son, Serana gave birth to their daughter, and they decided to name her Astrid-a name Mikel thought of after his predecessor of the Dark Brotherhood. Now they have been together for a decade, and they couldn't be happier- a family of four, living in Lakeside Manor outside of Falkreath. Mikel now retired from his many works, and Serana a devoted mother and wife._

* * *

 ** _*FIRST OF FROSTFALL: 10 YEARS LATER*_**

Mikel and Serana have become one of Skyrim's most revered heroes over the last ten years. Now settling in Falkreath at Lakeside Manor with their two children-Astrid and Erin. Valerica eventually joined their household as the doting grandmother after she herself was cured of vampirism. She was now given the chance to be the mother and now grandmother she always wanted to be. In the morning's Mikel would had outside to go hunting. This time he brought his son with him to show him what to do.

 _"Aw, Pa…I don't want to go hunting. It's too cold outside!"_ Erin cried.

Serana cut her eyes to Erin, stopping him from fussing with his father. _"Erin Bjorn…"_ Serana said sternly.

 _"Sorry Ma."_ He replied sadly.

 _"Oh come now son, it'll be fun!"_ Mikel exclaimed.

 _"Really?"_ Erin asked.

 _"Sure! I'll even let you hold the bow and shoot a deer!"_ Astrid interjected feeling jealous that Erin was getting the attention.

 _"I want to go hunting too!"_

Serana smirked at Mikel as he did the same looking back at her. It appeared they were thinking the same thing. Serana came to Astrid and promised her that one day she would teach her how to hunt her own deer.

 _"Mommy will show you how she hunts deer. But for now let's let Daddy and your brother have their time together okay."_

 _"Hmph! I guess so."_ She brooded walking away from her parents.

 _"Come son, let's get our gear and our coats and head outside!"_

 _"Sure pa!"_ Erin exclaimed as he ran upstairs to get his things.

Mikel took advantage of the few seconds he had alone with his wife to hold her in his arms and kiss her passionately.

 _"Mmm…what was that for?"_ She asked him smiling.

 _"Does a husband need a reason to kiss his wife?"_ He went back for another kiss and the two of them found themselves being scalded by their children for showing off their affections in front of them.

 _"Ewww!"_ They cried.

 _"Oh hush you two!"_ Valerica said shushing them. _"There's nothing wrong with your parents loving each other."_

 _"But nana, kissing is gross!"_ Astrid said.

 _"Yeah!"_ Erin agreed.

Though now Erin was eager to get going, Mikel struggled for a moment to let go of his wife. The touch of her soft lips on his made him torn between spending time with his wife, or his son. A feeling that was new to him at that very moment.

 _"You know I can always take him out another day, like tomorrow."_ He whispered.

 _"No, you will take him out now. He's excited about going."_

 _"Mm…I really don't think I can do that right now."_

 _"Why not?"_ Serana asked.

Mikel motioned his eyes downward at his erection. Serana was shocked by her husband, gasping with embarrassment as she covered his crotch with her hands to conceal it from the children and her mother. _"Mikel!"_ She exclaimed quietly.

 _"What do I do with this now?"_ He said in a rushed and frustrated tone.

 _"I think I can help you with that."_ She said.

 _"Oh really? What did you have in mind."_

She had him close his eyes and began describing to him an image that would erase any erotic fantasies he was currently having about Serana. " _Picture yourself alone in a cave with a troll and he is in heat. He has mistaken you for his female and wants to mate with you. He has you in his clutches and is just moments away from giving you little troll babies. Now how do you feel about that?"_

Mikel popped open his eyes, turned to his wife and said _"If ever I was aroused…that moment has passed as of this moment."_

Serana could not help herself, overcome with laughter as she watched Mikel and Erin walk out the front door. Valerica asked Serana why she was laughing so hard. She turned to her mother to answer. _"I think that I managed to kill any erotic moment there was at this very moment in order to give your grandson, the chance to spend time with his father."_ _"I see…"_ Valerica replied suspiciously.

* * *

While Mikel and Erin trekked through the woods in search of the perfect spot to hunt down their perfect kill, He took the time to pick his son's brain about what he wanted to do in the coming years. _"What do you mean pa?"_

 _"What I mean is when you grow up to be a man, what do you want to be? What can you see yourself doing one day?"_

 _"Can I be just like you when I grow up?"_

 _"Haha! Well if that's what you want. But I think that you should aspire to do your own thing."_

 _"I hope that when I grow up I can be as big of a hero as you and mom are. You guys get to travel all over Skyrim, killing all kinds of bad guys! One day I want to be a warrior like you, the liberator of Skyrim!"_ Liberator of Skyrim. Mikel hadn't heard that name in many a day since the war against the Empire.

 _"Where did you hear that name?"_

 _"My friends Larz said that's what Jarl Dengeir calls you. He said that you helped Ulfric Stormcloak take back Skyrim from the Empire when you killed General Tullius! They sing songs about you all the time!"_

There was something unsettling to Mikel when he heard Erin describe to him such a gruesome time. It was something that he tried his best to forget and thought that Erin would never hear about. But he was foolish to believe that something like that would be possible. _"What was the name of this song you say you heard?"_ Mikel asked.

 _"They sing of the Dragonborn. That's you right father? 'With a voice wielding power, of the ancient nord art! Believe, believe the dragonborn comes!"_

 _"Yes I have heard of the song my son. But I fear you are confusing it with 'Age of Oppression' As song that praises the efforts of Jarl Ulfric."_

 _"But pa, you were the one to Liberate us. You ended General Tullius yourself with Ulfric's blade no less! You're a hero!"_

 _"I am not!"_ Mikel snapped.

Erin stood stunned and silent, fearing he might have upset his father inadvertently. But Mikel realized his overreaction.

 _"I am sorry my son. You did nothing wrong."_

 _"Then why are you angry father?"_

 _"I am not angry Erin. Please forgive my reaction, it's just not something that I wish to discuss at the moment."_

 _"Okay pa."_ Erin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, Serana kept herself busy tending to her duties around the house. She began folding the clothes belonging to her and Mikel and putting them away in the dresser. As she opened the drawer to place her night garment inside, she came across her old vampire gear tucked in the back of the dresser drawer. Seeing it took her back to an unpleasant memory of her past.

She paused staring at it. Her mind beginning to wonder back to the day she and Mikel defeated her father. His last words still echoing in her ears _"Serana your own father!"_ as his body melted away into a pile of blood and ash. Though Serana knew it was something she needed to do in order to save All of Skyrim from the tyranny of the sun, a part of her regretted killing her father. Even more so, letting Mikel be the first to drive his blade into Harkon's cold and undead heart. Valerica then entered the room noticing Serana sitting on the edge of the bed.

 _"Serana? Are you okay my dear?"_ She asked. But she did not answer right away. _"Serana?"_ She called again, this time snapping her out of the trance she was in.

 _"Hmm? Yes mother?"_

 _"Serana my dear, what is the matter?"_

 _"What do you mean Mother?"_

 _"You appear to be frightened by something. What is it that is bothering you?"_ She did not want to tell her mother of the thoughts she held within her mind. She feared that it would also take her back to a place that she wanted to forget.

 _"It's nothing mother, I'm fine."_ Valerica knew better. She knew that Serana was hiding something from her.

 _"Serana…"_ She said staring intently at her.

 _"(exhales breath) fine."_ She said. She reached into the drawer and pulled out her vampire armor, handing it to Valerica.

 _"What's this?"_ She asked her.

 _"I think you know what it is mother."_

 _"Ah yes, our old armor. But why does this haunt you so?"_

 _"Come on mother, do you not remember how horrific our lives were before? All that we did just to be what we were all of those years?"_

 _"I haven't forgotten Serana. I too have done my best to put it all behind me. We may be cured of vampirism but we can never erase our past."_

 _"That's what bothers me. I've worked so hard to be the best I can be to the kids, for Mikel…I fear that the past will come back again."_

" _How can it? Your past is not who you are."_

 _"Hmph! I beg to differ."_

 _"Oh? Was it a waste of time searching for Falion and receiving his help to end the curse of molag-bal? What of your beloved husband, your two children, the life you have had over the last ten years? Was all that for naught?"_

 _"That's not what I mean mother?"_

 _"Then what do you mean Serana?"_ Serana became agitated.

She turned to Valerica snapping at her telling her of the fear she had that one day the children would know of the horrible being their mother once was. _"The things I did, have done to innocent people for an evil daedric lord…I do not want them to know that about me! I would never forgive myself if they knew."_

Valerica did her best to sympathize with Serana, for she also feared that the children would know of her own secrets. _"I do not wish for them to view me as such a monstrous being either. I do my best every day to hide the past from them. However if it ever came out to them what we once were, all we can do is be honest with them."_

 _"You don't understand. It's not like it was with you and me and father. We were in this together, we knew of the consequences! If Erin and Astrid ever discovered that their mother was a part of the horrors and nightmares of the past I could not bear the looks on their faces. A look that would paint me a monster not as their mother."_

Serana began to cry into her mother's arms. Her sobbing caught the attention of young Astrid who was playing with her dolls downstairs. Astrid became concerned about why her mother was crying and so she crept upstairs and hid behind the bedroom door awaiting to hear her mother's words that would explain her sobbing.

 _"I have worked hard to be the person I am today. It would kill me to see them judge me in that way if they knew."_ She sobbed.

 _"Shh…there there my darling."_ Valerica said as she held her daughter close to her.

She did her best to calm her down and sway her mind in the direction that would allow her to see a more positive side. _"I want you to listen to me Serana."_ She began saying.

 _"You are not alone in this. You and I may have made mistakes following your father to a degrading depth. But we have overcome that degradation the day his life ceased to exist any longer. Your father's death was the best thing that could have happened to either of us. It gave us a second chance at life. Look around you Serana! Had it not been for the things we did, we would not be here! Your father following that prophecy is what put you in the best position possible, because it brought you to a man who loves you and was willing to give his life in order to save yours. And as a reward you were blessed with a new life, the blessing of marriage from lady Mara herself, and two beautiful children! Never fear the past Serana. It's what has given you your blessings today."_

Serana wiped the tears from her eyes, thanking her mother for her wise words. Astrid-unsure of what she overheard-walked away from the door and headed back downstairs to await her father and brother's return from their adventure.

* * *

Later that day while Mikel and Erin patiently awaited their opportunity to kill their prey, Erin became impatient and expressed his frustration to his father. _"When will we be able to kill it pa?"_ He said.

 _"Patience my son."_ Mikel replied. _"You must wait for the right moment to strike, or else you will miss your chance."_

They hid behind the bushes, stalking a large buck just feet away from them. Mikel had Erin ready his bow and aim his shot perfectly. _"Steady, steady…"_ He whispered. Erin's heart was racing, eager to do his father proud with his first kill. He lined the shot aiming his arrow to the back of the buck's head. When Mikel gave the signal he released his arrow, successfully shooting his target!

 _"YES!"_ Erin exclaimed.

 _"Great job son! And on your first try no less! I'm so proud of you!"_

 _"Thanks Pa! Now can we go home?"_

 _"Hahaha! Sure we can, but not before we retrieve our dinner."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Well did you think we would leave such a marvelous kill out in the open for the wolves? We must take it home, and place it's antlers in the trophy room for the family to see."_

 _"Wow, really! You mean it Pa?"_

 _"Of course my son!"_ Mikel replied. They grabbed the buck and threw it atop the horse, and headed back home to prepare it for supper.

 _"Once we are back I will have Rayya show you the proper way to skin it. She's a master at such things."_

 _"Cool!"_ Erin replied happily.

* * *

 ** _*SEVERAL HOURS LATER*_**

Later that evening the Bjorn family gorged themselves on the bountiful meal caught by young Erin Bjorn. A meal so delicious that Astrid begged for seconds! Valerica had to stop her granddaughter from reaching for the ladle to scoop more venison stew into her bowl, warning her that if she ate anymore she would become bigger that a giant!

 _"Haha, grandma you're funny!"_ Astrid said giggling.

Serana smiled at her daughter, and then turned her glance toward her husband noticing his doting eyes set upon her. She could not help but to blush at her husband's gaze. Now coming to the end of the meal, Mikel instructed Erin and Astrid to ready themselves for bed.

 _"It's late."_ He said.

 _"Aww!"_ they cried. _"Can't we stay up a little bit longer?"_

 _"Children, mind your father."_ Serana said.

 _"Yes mama."_ Erin and Astrid replied in unison. Valerica rallied the children upstairs to bed, and said her good nights to her daughter and son-in-law.

 _"Alone at last."_ Mikel said.

 _"Hmm…moments rarely given these days."_ Said Serana.

 _"I agree."_ He replied. He got up from his side of the table and sat beside Serana. As he sat down he reached for her hand greeting her pleasantly and playfully, pretending to introduce himself to her.

 _"Hahaha…you are the silliest man I know Mikel Bjorn."_

 _"Am I?"_ He said. _"I had not noticed."_

For a moment the two of them were silent. Staring into each other's eyes, half smiles on their faces. Serana took her hand and gently placed it upon her husband's face, softly running her fingers through his thick beard. _"You know I love you."_ She started saying.

 _"Yes, I do. And I love you."_ He replied.

 _"Do you ever miss being out there at times?"_ Serana asked.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You know…out in the world, traveling and hunting. Fighting enemies…that sort of thing."_

 _"At times I miss it. But then I think of you and the children and the life we have. I change my mind every time. Do you miss it?"_ He asked.

 _"Sometimes."_ She replied. _"There are times when I look at all we have and would never trade it for anything. But then there are days where I find myself looking for the Currier, hoping he'll be coming around the bend with a summons or letter from someone who needs our help. I begin to wonder if we are ever needed anymore."_

 _"Perhaps we are not. Skyrim is a different place from what it was ten years ago. We have liberated her from the control of the Empire. Alduin is a thing of the past. The tyranny of the sun is no longer a factor. I believe we have accomplished more for the people of Skyrim and for ourselves as heroes than we could have ever imagined. I think it's safe to say that yes, we are no longer needed."_

 _"That's a shame."_ She said.

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well…it's nice to be needed...sometimes."_ She said as she looked up at Mikel, eyes sparkling in from the light of the fire in the fireplace.

In that moment Mikel could not help but smile at her as he pulled her closer to him, beginning to lean in for a kiss. In his own way he responded to his wife telling her he wanted her. She responded in kind in her own way, saying the same. She got up from her chair to sit upon his lap facing him. With her hands placed on his shoulders, and his hands placed around her hips, they kissed each other deeply. Mikel could feel his member harden as he held her in his arms, falling deeper and deeper into the passion his wife bestowed upon him with her kiss. He did his best not to act so quickly, but found it difficult to conceal from her. Serana was struggling to hide her urges as well, feeling moisture from her womanhood coming from her. She wanted him desperately, he desired her entirely. Finally he raised from his chair, still holding her in his arms.

He pushed the plates and tankards off of the table and placed Serana onto the table laying her onto her back, continuing to kiss her. As he did so, he ripped the top of her dress open to reveal her bountiful mounds, placing his mouth over her stiffened nipples, gently sucking and licking the sweet flesh of her body. She moaned excited by the pleasure he gave her. She gripped his shirt ripping it open. His chest now bare, revealing the definition of his pecks and abs, all of the scars he had on his body…he exuded sexuality in the beauty of his very form. Mikel reached for the button to his trousers and quickly peeled them off. He ached to be inside of her, and she the same for him! As he whipped out his hard cock, he rubbed the tip of it against her labia, teasing her playfully as it grazed the opening of her warmth. Serana's eyes welled with desperation begging him to stop teasing her.

 _"I want it…"_ She whispered. And so he gave her what she desired. He climbed atop of her, shoving his hardened eleven inch cock inside of his beloved wife. Her walls began to contract, widening as his prick stretched her out. Serana screamed out from the mixture of pain and immense pleasure her husband bestowed upon her, pleasing her with each stroke. She pulled him in further and further into her womanhood as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and dug her nails into his back leaving long scratches on his skin. Mikel could feel how wet Serana was. The very warmth from her body excited him, causing his movements to quicken, groaning louder and louder as he stretched deeper and deeper inside of her. She kissed him, casually sticking her tongue into his mouth to taste the sweetness of his saliva.

 _"Deeper…YES! FUCK YES!"_ She screamed. Mikel matching her in kind, screaming her name and how he loved her. She grabbed his face to look at him, trying her best to control her climax. Mikel was beginning to struggle with controlling himself. _"Don't stop!"_ She whispered. She could feel his member throbbing within her. He knew that if he did not slow his motions he would ejaculate prematurely. Determined to please his wife to the fullest extent possible he pulled himself away from her, lifter her from the table switching positions, placing himself behind her. Serana smiled as this was her favorite position. She bent herself forward arching her back, exciting Mikel even further. He smacked her ass making it jiggle. She grunted as he did so, then begging him to do it again. He grabbed her by the hair with his left hand, and with his right he slapped her ass again.

Her erotic cries and moans as he spanked her ass drove him crazy. He couldn't wait any longer! He shoved his cock back inside of her, thrusting his hips forward in a rhythmic motion. Serana screamed and moaned louder and louder. Mikel put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. _"Shh…you'll wake the children."_ But she could not help herself. Each moment he pumped himself inside of her felt amazing! Her body felt as one entity to his. He held her close to him holding her breasts within his hands. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder allowing him to kiss her passionately. This was the release she had yearned for! Finally Mikel could no longer hold himself together any longer. He knew he was about to cum, and Serana was about to join him.

She could feel her walls contract around his cock, and feeling this Mikel became even more excitable as his member throbbed beginning his ejaculation. Both of them moaning so loudly, not caring if anyone heard them! _"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME! YES, YES YES!"_ She cried. Mikel roared as he reached the end of his climax, emptying his seed deep within Serana's warmth! He kept pumping himself inside of her enjoying the feeling of her wet pussy. Serana was not yet ready to stop either. She put her leg up onto the table and laid flat on her stomach allowing Mikel to go deeper within her. While he gripped her hips trying to control her movements he smacked her ass again and again until it was red! _"FUCK!"_ He yelled out loud. He kept going and going until he felt himself about to cum again! _"Ooohhh, yesssss!"_ Serana cried. His hot liquid pouring deep into her pussy drove her absolutely insane with pleasure.

She could not control her orgasm as she began squirting all over him. Mikel's lower half was drenched in the love juices of his wife but did not care. Now reaching the end of their lovemaking, Mikel held his wife close to him, softly kissing her neck and her cheek. "I love you!" He whispered trying to catch his breath. _"I love you too!"_ She responded in kind. Once they had a moment to gather themselves, Mikel drew the two of them a bath in the bathhouse he built beneath the cellar. They took turns washing each other, enjoying the time alone with one another. As Serana washed her handsome husband she began to realize just what her mother told her earlier that day. All that she had in that very moment, she realized that she earned. How could she ever have believed that she did not deserve to be with a man like Mikel?

 _"I really do love you, you know."_ She said while washing his back. He turned his head to look at her and replied

 _"I know you do. And I love you too."_

 _"Always?"_ She asked.

 _"Always. Even at the end of my days in this world."_ That night Mikel confirmed in Serana something she had doubted within herself for some time.

She rested well that night lying beside the love of her life, confident in the knowledge that nothing she had obtained was ill-gotten.

* * *

The next morning while the family sat at the table enjoying their breakfast, Astrid and Erin broke the silence at the table by revealing that they overheard their parents having sex the other night. _"You two were loud!"_ Astrid complained. Valerica quickly shushed them, reminding them to be respectful of their parents privacy.

Serana and Mikel smirked at each other, glancing at one another briefly. Neither embarrassed by what had transpired the night before. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 _"I wonder who that could be."_ Mikel commented. Rayya-Mikel's steward-answered the door only to find that it was the Currier.

 _"What is the meaning of this visit?"_ She said sternly.

 _"My apologies. I come bringing a letter from the Jarl of Windhelm for Serana and Mikel Bjorn. They are needed there immediately!"_ He said frantically.

Rayya handed the letter over to Mikel. He read it's contents out loud as it stated that Ulfric was in dire need of assistance from Mikel. _"The Thalmor have arrived according to this letter. Word has reached them back in Cyrodil. They are coming to mount an attack on us for our transgressions against the death of General Tullius and Legate Rikke. Ulfric needs our help!"_

Serana got up from the table and headed towards the stairs. _"I'll get packing."_ She said. Rayya turned to Mikel asking if he needed her to come with him and Serana.

 _"No."_ He replied quickly. _"I need you to stay here with Valerica and the children. Keep them safe."_ He said.

 _"As you wish my thane!"_ She replied. Astrid became frightened and ran to her father looking for answers as to why he and her mother were leaving.

 _"I don't want you to go papa!"_ He hugged her tightly and said

 _"I don't want to go either. But I have to. We both do."_

 _"I'm going to miss you."_ She said.

 _"I will miss you too my flower. Be good to you brother and grandmother. Mind Rayya, do what she tells you to do. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes Papa."_ She replied sadly. Mikel noticed that Erin had not spoken a word, nor moved from where he was standing.

 _"Are you going to be alright son?"_

 _"Yes father."_ Erin replied. Mikel's heart swelled with pride at the strength of his son.

 _"Look after your sister and grandmother okay."_

 _"Yes father. I promise I will."_

 _"That's my boy!"_ He said as he embraced his son.

Serana came back down the stairs alerting Mikel that it was time to leave. He grabbed his knapsack from her and headed for the door. Serana hugged and kissed her children and mother good-bye, and then followed her husband out the door. As they rode off for Windhelm Serana began to feel bad for leaving.

 _"I'm going to miss them Mikel."_ She said.

 _"I promise you, we will come back to them."_ He said as their home faded behind them, and the image of the life they lead remained as a memory.

* * *

 _ ***TO BE CONTINUED***_

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the series. I initially intended this to be the only story written. I decided later on as I continued playing the game that there was more to be written and shared. Again, thanks in advance for supporting the story. If anyone has any suggestions they would like to impart, I have no problem with receiving them as long as they are respectful. Remember people, not everyone is a born storyteller, not everyone is going to have the same views and ideal as the next person. What may be your idea of a good story may not always be mine. This is only a story, nothing to take serious. i**


	2. Chapter 2: THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD

_**THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD**_

It had been many years since the death of Valerica's husband-Lord Harkon. His reign of power over the court of castle Volkihar ended at the hands of the dragonborn and his daughter-Princess Serana-all to stop him from invoking the prophecy that would bring about the tyranny of the sun. Valerica herself had to flee from castle Volkihar in order to prevent Harkon from killing their only daughter, all for what he believed would be for the greater good.

There was not a day that went by since Harkon died, that Valerica did not think about her late husband. Her hatred for him never waned even in her absence before his death. But especially since he was gone, she was left with conflicting emotions about him. Her hatred of him, eventually after a decade turned to that of sadness and grief. Her memories of him never left her.

In the night as she slept, she would often dream of Harkon. Of a better time before they were followers of Molag-Bal and became vampire lords. A time when they once loved each other. However, Valerica had accepted years ago, that there was no chance of her getting back the man she once loved. That Serana would never have the father she wanted ever again.

It was the first of Rain's hand and the weather outside was rather brisk as the rain's set in. Winter beginning to fade, the seasons transitioning to the new. The ground muddy and slippery for any to step on. Mikel and his family decided it best to remain indoors to allow the rains to settle down before trekking outdoors for work.

Though his years of being an adventurer were long behind him, Mikel still had business with many of the merchants in Skyrim, as well as his tidings with the guild. As Guildmaster, Mikel was responsible for the preservation of his people, and of course his coin.

"Daddy." started young Astrid-his daughter. "I want to go outside and play in the rain!" "I'm sorry my flower, but it's not safe for you to go out there. You'l get sick." "I wish I could go out there." Added Erin. "We will children, just as soon as the rain stops." "What can we do until then?" Erin asked. "Why don't you and your sister go upstairs and play. Keep yourselves busy."

The children groaned and hiked up the stairs despondently. Neither of them found comfort in remaining indoors. Just then Valerica emerged from the cellar. "Ah, mother! Good to see you have come out of hiding!" "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had been gone for so long." "What were you doing down there all of this time?" asked Serana. "I have been tinkering with some of my potions, noting some of the experiments I have been working on. I think I have stumbled upon something truly groundbreaking!"

"Glad to hear it!" Serana said. Then she whispered to her husband "Get ready, this is going to be a long one." Valerica went on about her studies, the new ingredients she had been growing in the lab. Mikel and Serana were respectful in listening to her, but in truth they were uninterested in hearing any of it. Finally Mikel created an excuse in order for he and Serana to remove themselves from the room.

"Oh, well...I'm sorry to have bothered you two. I shall take my leave then." "Mother wait!" Serana called after her mother. "Damn it Mikel, why did you have to go and do that?" "If I hadn't we'd never be able to leave!" Suddenly their argument was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Who in oblivion could that be?" Serana wondered. Mikel answered the door. There was a man standing outside in Whiterun armor. Mikel assumed there was some trouble.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked the stranger. "Are you lord Mikel Bjorn of Kynesgrove? The dragonborn?" "Aye. What can I do for you?" "I'm the commander of the guard in Whiterun...well, I used to be. I was wondering if I could speak with you about a job. That is if you're hiring." "I'm sorry." Mikel said. "I have no need for a commander. As you can see I have no army." "If I may sir, your land is quite extensive. A bandit hoard sees this, and they'll swarm the place." "I appreciate your concern, but My wife and I are quite capable of handling ourselves in a fight."

"I understand. Sorry to have wasted your time." The commander was just about to go on his way, when Valerica stopped Mikel from sending him off. "Where are your manners Mikel, it's raining cats and dogs outside! Please sir, won't you come in. Get warm and dry, have something to eat?" "Oh, how kind of you! Thank you!"

Valerica let the commander inside. All of them sat at the long table in the dining hall. "I must say Dovahkiin, your home is quite remarkable! I don't think even dragonsreach is as well crafted as this." "Thank you commander! I built it myself." Serana was curious as to why the Commander had come all of this way just for a job. She asked him about what happened in Whiterun.

"It's Vignar Grey-Mane. His rule as Jarl over the city's hold has become rather ridiculous as of late. His hatred for the Battle-Born's has caused a divide between the citizens. So much so that everyone has been forced to choose sides! Vignar's belief is that things in Skyrim has not been done in the ways of old for many years. As such, he made quite a bit of changes."

"What kind of changes?" Mikel asked. "He has been doling out executions of anyone who chooses the Battle-Born side. He was demanding me to summon my men to persecute and withhold anyone in custody who deemed an enemy. Women, men, and even children!" "By the God's!" Serana exclaimed. "I tried my best to get him to see reason, but he refused to listen to me. I tried to tell him that if he continued to rule as a dictator, the people would rise against him out of desperation for peace. Seeing that he was unwilling to listen, I left."

"But I'm curious, what made you come here of all places?" "I tried to find work anywhere I could as far as Solitude and Markarth. Sadly there is no use for an old man like myself. Despite my extensive military background, no one wanted to hire me. Then I thought that if there was one person who could help me it would be you. And so that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry my friend. I wish I could help you." "You don't have to hire me as a sellsword. I could work as a steward or farmhand. Someone to keep house or protect your land, anything! I'll even work for next to nothing as long as I have somewhere to rest from time to time." Serana felt bad for him, she wanted for Mikel to do something, anything for the commander. "He needs our help Mikel." "I realize that Serana, but what can I do?" "There must be something, anything! Why don't you take him with you on your travels to Solitude. He could be your personal guard."

"I don't know. I need time to think about this." Mikel was undecided as to how he would go about helping the commander with a job. For the time being the only thing he could offer him is a temporary place to stay. "For your long years of service I will grant you a place to stay in my home. I shall reach my decision about hiring you by the morning, once I have had a moment to think." "Thank you Dovahkiin! Thank you so much!"

Later that evening Mikel and Serana lay in bed together, having just concluded their lovemaking for the evening. Serana confided in her husband her concerns for the commander. She felt a responsibility for him, and implored with her husband to find a solution. "I have thought about this as long as needed. I do not see any other way of helping any more than we already have." "We gave him a place to stay. But what is he supposed to do about income? Not everyone can be as well off as we are!" "I cannot discuss this with you Serana. Not right now. We will continue this conversation in the morning."

"So that's it then? The conversation is just over when you say?" "I am the head of this household! What I have to say is to be respected! Is that understood?" "Yeah. Loud, and clear...husband." She turned her back to him in bed, angry with her husband for his insensitive behavior. Mikel lay there looking at his wife, frustrated but surprised by her reaction. "Am I to understand we will not be having sex then?" "Not tonight, head of household!"

Meanwhile Valerica and the commander remain downstairs talking. They had been down there for so long, neither of them realized how late it was. "My goodness! Look at the time?" "Would you like me to walk you to your room madam Valerica?" The commander asked. Valerica was taken back by his remark to her. She wasn't used to being referred to as Madam. "Please forgive my flustered reaction to you commander. I am not used to such pleasantries." "I apologize if I spoke out of turn." "No, no! You're fine. I've become so used to being called grandma, and mother, I have forgotten I even was a madam to begin with."

"Oh, you'e a grandmother? I did not even know the dragonborn had children." "Oh yes! Two beautiful children. Erin and Astrid." "You must be very proud of your daughter and son-in-law. They are very honorable heroes." "That they are. But if I know my son, he is very much stubborn. Old fashioned in his thinking. He believes that as head of household his decision is final, as he should. But it makes it difficult for him to hear the rest of us."

"I'm sure he means well. Perhaps he just needs another male perspective to catch his ear." "Perhaps. But enough about him commander. I was hoping I would show you to your room. Now that you are going to be with us for a while, you might as well get comfortable." "I'd like that very much." He replied. They both got up from the table. Valerica led the way upstairs to the spare bedroom just down the hall from the children's room.

"It looks as though we will be next door to each other. My room is just on the other side." "Wonderful!" He replied. "Here is your room commander. It's not as big as the other rooms, I apologize." "It will do just fine for sleeping. I have slept in far worse places as a soldier." "Well then, I guess this good night." "Good night madam Valerica. Pleasant dreams."

Valerica left the commander to himself to get settled. She came to her room and as soon as she shut the door behind her she go the sense that she was beginning to develop feelings for the commander. For the first time in many years her heart fluttered in her chest, her stomach feeling as if torchbugs were moving around. She had not felt such emotions as this in many years. But she liked it!

She fell asleep, and began to dream about the commander. She could see herself laying in her bed just as she was in actuality-sleeping peacefully. The suddenly Harkon enters the room, crouching low to the ground sneaking beside her bed. His eyes glowing in the darkness, only the moon shining on his face, it was the only thing visable outside of his eyes and enormous fangs.

He started getting closer and closer to Valerica, appearing to be menacing in his advancement. Finally her eyes opened just in time to see him coming for her. She sat up in the bed responding to his presence. To her surprise he did not attack her, he meant her no harm at all. Instead he climbed into bed with her and embraced his wife whom he had been with for many years.

"Valerica..." He whispered. "Harkon! What are you doing here?" "I have missed you. I'm so sorry for what I put you and Serana through. Please forgive me." Her mind was confused, conflicted in her feelings as she looked upon the face of the man, who once revelled in the fantasy of her death! The same man who was willing to kill their only daughter all for some prophecy! "I don't know. I don't understand. How are you here, you're dead!" "I am. But I am still with you. " "How?" "The dead can visit the living in their dreams. I am here with you only on this plane."

She was uncertain if whether or not she should indulge him. However she could not deny her body's reaction to his presence. Harkon was always very commanding in his presence. Very handsome, more handsome than she remembered. Could it be because she had not seen him in so long perhaps? "Do you miss me Valerica?"He asked. "I do, sometimes." "I miss you more than anything in the world." "What do you want from me?" "You. Nothing more, only you. That is if you will have me."

His offer to have her seemed simple. But she worried that she would be making a big mistake if she accepted his offer. It was rather difficult as her body ached for his touch. She did truly desire him. She wanted to be with him. But how could she be certain he would not do anything to harm her if she gave into his proposal?

"If I do this, I need you to swear you mean me no harm." "I swear it." "Swear it on the blood!" "I swear it on the blood of my ancestors, I will not hurt you Valerica." Now that it was confirmed that he would not harm her, Valerica found it easy to let down her barrier and give herself to her late husband. He climbed atop of her, positioning himself ajacent to her lower half.

Despite her reluctance, she allowed him to open her legs so that he could get between them. His member stiff and engorged, throbbing with the desire to penetrate her. The tip of his cock rubbing against her slick folds the closer he got to her.

Before he penetrated her warmth, he kissed her passionately. His embrace of her had overwhelmed her into a fit of ecstasy. It had been so long since she had felt his touch. Valerica had not realized just how much she missed him.

Without hesitation, she allowed Harkon to insert his hardened length into her warmth. His cock-so fat and long-it stretched her out the further he went in. She screamed aloud, shuddering as she breathed his named into his ear. "Valerica..." He whispered into her ear.

Her body trembling the more he pleased her. His movements beginning slow, but rhythmic as he pumped his length deeper and deeper into her womanhood. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass, mixed with their groans and moans, filled the room. She began to trail her fingernails down the lent of his back until she reached the top of his ass.

His eyes were on her. She stopped her movements assuming he did not approve of her touching his ass. But to her surprise he did not disapprove at all. In fact, he encouraged it! Now given permission, she began rubbing his ass, gripping it in her hands, feeling every stroke he imparted upon her.

The intensity of the pleasure was far more satisfying than she could have ever imagined. Taking her to the point of cursing, and speaking in such nasty language! It pleased Harkon to know he could still satisfy the woman he loved.

"Do you wish for more my love?" "Ahn!...yes! More..." "Then more, you shall have." Harkon began to quicken his movements, pumping harder and faster inside of Valerica, causing her full breasts to bounce against his chest as he lay on top of her. Her screams increasing in volume, sensing her impending orgasm.

Harkon sensed his as well, he dug his face into the bend of her neck, panting harder, groaning louder as his manhood throbbed. Valerica held onto Harkon, wrapped her legs around his wast to pull him closer to her. "Don't stop...AHN!...not yet." He tried to slow his movements in order to satisfy Valerica's demands. Suddenly she felt her orgasm come over her as her walls contracted around Harkon's length.

The tightness of her pussy was beyond amazing to the vampire lord. He could no longer hold on. He was going to cum any more Valerica kissed Harkon, as she felt spurt upon spurt of his hot seed ejaculate deep into her womb. His body jolting as the last Spurts left his body. He never released Valerica from his embrace.

When it was over, Valerica knew what came after. She knew he would need to feed. And so she gave of herself to Harkon, offering her neck to him. "No! I will not!" "You must! You need this. You have my blessing." He tried to deny her, but she insisted. Finally he accepted her offer, trying to be as gentle as he could as he proceeded to bite her on the neck.

She gasped as his fangs penetrated her skin. The pain, though great, still brought a sense of intense pleasure to her. As he continued to drink from her, she called his name again and again. "Harkon...Harkon, how I've missed you." "And I have missed you my love. I miss you both." He had finished feeding from her. Thus concluding their sexual encounter. As he left her, Valerica felt the sense that now she was given permission to move on.

By the next morning, she was awakened by Serana and the children, who came to visit her in her room. Valerica sat up abruptly trying to figure out what had just happened. She realized very quickly it was all a dream. Suddenly, there was a deep male voice heard speaking into the room. It was the commander. He came to say good morning.

"why commander, what a pleasant surprise!" Said Valerica. "I hope I'm not intruding, I just thought I'd ask you to join me for a walk this morning. When you're ready of course." "Of course. I'd like that very much!" Serana seemed confused having not been aware of the connection made between the commander and her mother. But she approved none the less.

Valerica was all too excited to get dressed and meet with the commander. Then suddenly one of the children noticed something strange. "Grandma, what's that mark on your neck?" Astrid asked. She felt her neck and found two holes there. "I, I don't know dear." "What have you been doing in here mother?" Serana asked suspiciously. But she had no answer to give, or at least not one Serana would believe. "Are you alright grandma?" "I'm fine dear. It's probably nothing." She to get dressed for the day.

Meanwhile outside, Mikel caught the commander outside while he was waiting for Valerica. "I have reached a decision." He said. "Yes dovahkiin?" "My wife has made it clear to me that we should help you. I agree with her when she tells me that you are due much more for your hard work and years of service. With that said, I will hire you as my personal guard whilst I am on my travels in skyrim." "Oh thank you dragonborn ! Thank you very much!"

Just then Valerica exited the house, just in time to meet the commander. "Shall we go commander?" She asked offering her arm to him. "Absolutely!" He replied. Mikel stood confused at the transaction between them. Serana then joined him outside. "What's going on with those two?" He asked his wife. "I don't know for sure, but I hope it's for the greater good."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading to anyone who managed to read this chapter. I wanted to write this story particularly because I felt that based on the way the last story went, also following Valerica in the game itself. I felt that Valerica didn't really have much of a background. And by me making her mortal again, I found it interesting to see her take on things moving forward. Like always give me some feedback on what you think. Please be respectful with your comments. If you have any detailed suggestions, please message me directly. Thanks!u**


	3. Chapter 3: FORBIDDEN

_**FORBIDDEN**_

 _After being recruited by the Dawngard, Mikel was sent on a mission for Dimhollow. He was asked by Isran-leader of the Dawngard-to investigate the frequent vampire activity at the cave. One of the members of the Vigilants of Stendarr-an old friend of Iran's-claimed that a few of the vigil's went poking their nose at the cave and were believed to be killed by the vampires inhabiting the space. Their reasons for going there in the first place were to find out what the vampires were hiding there. Believing that there was something precious they were concealing in the depths._

 _Now it would seem that it was up to Mikel, to save the people of Skyrim. His objective at the time was to find out what the vampires were hiding. He had no idea until the end of his journey through Dimhollow that the "precious thing" they were concealing was none other than Serana. The princess of castle Volkihar, daughter to Lord Harkon and Madam Valerica._

 _Having been locked up for over a century, Serana now found herself in the middle of a war between mankind and her father. Despite her...position, she joined the side of the Dawngard and assisted them with defeating her father. However the time for them to finally launch their assault of castle Volkihar would have to wait. So for the time being she and Mikel reside at Castle Dawngard with everyone else until the morning._

* * *

 _ **THE NIGHT BEFORE THE BATTLE**_

" _Isran, where the hell is that damn orc with our meat? I'm starving here!"_ Yelled Galmar.

" _Keep you skirt on! I'm not his keeper._ "

" _If I don't get any meat in me soon I'm gonna lose it!_ "

" _I'm not so certain those were the words you would like to use, around certain company."_ Warned Sigia-his companion in arms.

He looked over to his left and noticed the armored troll he kept as a pet, who was seemingly in heat.

" _The only thing keeping you from getting his babies is because he's afraid you'll punish him._ "

The look of fear washing over his face brought instant laughter to Isran and the others. Meanwhile Serana and Mikel sat a distance away from the others by the fire. He had joined her, bringing her fresh libations.

" _A glass of wine for the lady._ " Mikel said handing her beverage.

" _Mm, spirits to lift the spirits! Good thinking!_ "

" _Nothing but the best for you._ " He replied.

Over the last several weeks of them spending time with each other, Serana had grown fond of Mikel. She began to get the sense that there was something more to be had between them. However Mikel had not made any moves, and so she was less inclined to take the initiative even though it was her style. She chose to keep her thoughts to herself for fear of rejection. Though he cared for her platonically, there was no way for her to know if he felt anything amorous. So for now, a simple drink shared between friends before battle will be fine.

" _It's such a nice night. It's funny how things change before a great battle."_

" _My father had a saying about things like this. He used to say that the eve of battle is peaceful as the spirits are rested. Probably because everyone get's really drunk the night before."_

Together they shared a laugh at Mikel's joke. He took a sip from his tankard not noticing the still gaze Serana left as she watched him. Though she was still smiling, she found it hard to conceal her admiration for the dragonborn. It took him a second to notice she was staring at him before he looked back at her.

" _What's wrong?_ " He asked jokingly " _Is there something in my teeth?"_

"Y _ou're funny."_ She said.

" _Ah, not really. I have my moments._ "

" _So what's the plan Bjorn? If we make it out of this, where do you see yourself being in the days ahead?"_

" _I don't really know. Haven't really given it much thought."_

" _Well...what were you doing before you got here?_ "

" _Well, the civil war had just ended. I was granted leave by Jarl Ulfric and was looking for work. Lorak found me in Windhelm and recruited me and so I ended up here."_

 _"You were in a war? You don't seem like the type."_

It's funny, at the time when things began before he left his home to find himself, Mikel was uninterested in joining the war. His ideals on the violence in the province were that things did not need to be the way they were. That there was a better way to live.

" _It wasn't until I became dragonborn and was in close quarters with Ulfric that I learned to understand who was the true enemy of Skyrim. Tullius, Balgruf, and even Torygg were greedy and naive men. They're signing of the white gold concordant claiming that it was for the betterment of the people, only benefited them in the end. All of the men involved in the treaty were paid handsomely by the Thalmor."_

" _Wow. I never would have thought that someone like Balgruf would be so...easily persuaded. Is that what made you join the war?"_

" _No."_ He said plainly. _"I joined the war after getting to know Ulfric. Knowing more about what transpired the night of Torygg's death. The Empire lead people to believe that Ulfric was a murderer. But the truth was that Ulfric challenged Torygg in fair combat."_

 _"Much like our way._ " She added.

" _Exactly."_ Mikel replied. " _But I don't want to spend the whole talking about my past."_

 _"Well, what do you want to do?"_ Serana asked.

For a moment he sat there looking at her, smiling, not saying a word. Serana sat there smiling back at him giggling at him. Waiting for him to say something. He began to think about all the things he wanted to do that night. Talking about Ulfric was not one of them. If there was one person he'd rather spend possibly his last night on earth with, it would be her.

"C _ome on. Come with me._ " He said grabbing her by the hand. He led her up the stairs and took her to his private quarters. Serana played coy asking him what he was doing.

" _Where are we going?_ " She said.

When they reached his room he shut the door behind them and embraced her in arms. Her body held close to his, her chest pressed up against his. Her body felt amazing and she wasn't even naked yet! He kissed her passionately, the soft touch of her lips pressed against his invoked a soft groan from him. Serana responded in kind moaning softly as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

The intensity of their passionate make out session increased as Mikel pinned Serana against the door, and at the same time she started unbuttoning his shirt, caressing his toned muscular chest. Slowly he began moving his hands down the length of her body until they reached her firm buttocks. He grasped her ass firmly in his massive hands, squeezing and smacking it again and again.

She gasped and moaned, excited by his actions. She returned the favor by shoving her hands inside of his pants and stroking his length gently. Invoking more soft groans to escape his breath as her touch felt amazing.

" _M-Mikel..._ " She said moaning his name.

" _Is something wrong?"_ He asked Huskily.

" _No...It's just that, I've waited for so long for this."_

 _"I know. Me too!"_

" _No_." She said gently pushing him away.

" _What's wrong? Did I hurt you?_ " He asked. Serana smiled as she thought it was sweet of him to think of her. It was as if he had forgotten that she was a centuries old vampire lord with impeccable strength and power! Serana had the ability to kill an entire village of people with as much of the wave of her hand if she so wished it. Let alone break Mikel in half with the snap of her fingers...if she was so inclined to do something like that.

Still never the less, though she desired him desperately, she knew that if they were to do this, they would need to do this right. Rough, and raucous sex can come at any time...just not their first time.

" _I know tomorrow vows no promise of survival for either of us, but I've just been thinking about how we are going to do this...if we're really going to do this."_

 _"What do you mean?_ " He asked her.

She wanted to explain further, but the fear of him rejecting her, or refusing her in any way caught her words in her throat preventing her from getting it out. However, just that fast she thought back to that day in the chantry, when they were standing on the balcony looking over the forgotten vale, how he declared his love for her. How could she think he was only after her pants rather than to be with her?

" _I need you to know something Mikel. Something that I think is very important if we are going to take our relationship to the next level."_

 _"Alright. What is it?"_

' _Here goes nothing'_ She thought to herself.

" _Do you remember the ritual mother told you about? Back at the soul cairn."_

 _"Yes. For the daughters of coldharbour?"_

 _"Yes, that one. There were parts of that ritual she did not mention to you. Part of which is because it would be just as embarrassing for me as it would be for her."_

 _"I don't think I understand what you mean Serana."_

" _Just...listen. In order for someone to receive the gift of Molag-Bal, you must be willing to subjugate yourself to his will. However, not everyone was exactly willing. And by everyone I mean me."_

She began to explain in detail all of the things she went through during the ritual. The night that it happened her mother was the first to subjugate herself and was of course blessed with the curse of Molag-Bal. When it came time for Serana to receive the blessing, her experience during the ritual was not anything like she would have imagined or would have ever advised for any woman to go through.

" _The ritual was...degrading, to say the least. I remember laying there on that altar. No clothes, cold and afraid. My father and the others stood there watching as Molag-Bal had his way with me. My mother was the first out of all the women to feel his wrath. I never would have imagined going through something like that for limitless power. I guess...I guess that's what you get when you practice daedric arts._ "

" _You made a mistake. It happens. You didn't know."_

 _"I may have followed my parents blindly, that in and of itself was the mistake I made. If I had the courage to speak up I would not have had to go through such torture! And the blood...there was so much, blood!"_

Her words trailed off as tears began to fall from her eyes. Mikel consoled her in his arms comforting her as best he could.

" _It's alright._ " He said.

" _It's over, you will never have to go through that again._ "

" _No, I won't. But that's my point Mikel. My first sexual experience was horrible and painful. Nothing special and romantic like the story books. For centuries I waited to find someone to share my life with. Someone who is special and amazing, and who loves me as much as I love them. And...and I think, that I have found that in you. From that day you told me you loved me at the chantry."_

" _And I meant it, every word!_ " He replied.

" _It's just that, this means so much to me. I-"_

 _"Don't want your first romantic experience wasted on casual sex._ " He interrupted finishing her sentence.

" _Well, I wouldn't exactly call it casual. That is unless you were planning to get it and go."_

 _"No. Were you?"_

 _"No._ " She said smiling at him.

" _Good. Because whether you know it or not Serana, when I said that I would protect you with my life it was not in order for me to have my way with you. I risked even getting kicked out of the Dawngard protecting you. Isran was not pleased with having to bite his tongue on my behalf."_

 _"I know._ " She said giggling softly.

" _And when I told you that I loved you, I mean every word. I love you Serana, more than any word ever written. I promise you, I am with you for whatever time I have on this earth, for as long as you'll have me."_

His words, so sweet and sincere as he looked into her eyes. A single tear fell down her face as she quickly realized just how much he loved her. It was strange as she had never experienced anything like that before. Not even truly from her own parents! With that said she knew that she could trust him with her heart, as well as her body. And was comfortable enough to show him just how much she appreciated him.

She kissed him softly upon the lips. Slow and sweet. His eyes closed as he fell deep into the passion of their connection. He hadn't even realized she broke away from him until he heard her speak to him. He opened his eyes and found her standing in front of him stark naked! Immediately he felt a hardness in his trousers, excited by the beautiful creature standing before him.

Serana looked down and noticed the bulge in Mikel's pants and smiled at him, giggling softly.

" _I take that to mean you approve then."_

 _"Absolutely!_ " He replied huskily.

Her body was perfect! svelte and trim, perfect in every sense of the word. Her breasts, full and firm, not too large or too small. He walked up to her to embrace her in his arms, feeling her soft skin bless his hands. Slowly he worked his hands down the length of her body until they met her ass. He grasped them gently, squeezing them slightly. The softness of her buttocks enticed him further, as he rubbed the firm and large buttocks.

His strong calloused hands felt rough on her skin, but it did not bother her. She received her man with complete desire, and for once she was able to have an experience that did not involve pain or fighting of any kind.

" _Now you."_ She said.

" _I want to see you now._ "

He began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, allowing his chest to come into view partially. She watched patiently as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt until his torso was visible. Eager to see the rest of him, she helped him remove the shirt from the rest of his upper body until it fell to the floor. Her eyes never breaking from the view of his impeccably rugged and muscular form.

She then took her hand and gently skated it across the scars scattered all over his upper body. So many of them all over him, looking like tattoos. She knew each one had a story as to how they got there. But right now she was uninterested in hearing them. She wanted the dragonborn, right here and right now. Eager for him to move along, she reached for the fastener to his trousers, tugging and pulling at it to loosen it. He quickly reached for her hand to stop her, sensing that she was in a rush.

" _We're taking things slow, remember?"_

 _"I know, but-"_

 _"I know what you want. I want the same thing. But you're right, if we're going to do this for the first time together...we might as well do this right."_

 _"Are you sure about this?"_ She asked.

 _"Absolutely! Tomorrow promised no survival. I want to spend what could be our last night together making this special for you."_ He said.

He embraced her once more, kissing her passionately. A soft moan escaped her breath as the energy bounced off of one another back and forth. His kisses moving onward down to her neck and chest, gently teasing the soft flesh until he left slightly purple hickeys on her neck.

' _God's I love this man!_ ' She thought to herself. She held on for as long as she could, being as patient as possible until finally she could wait no longer. She had to have him! She grasped the hem of his trousers and tore them off of his legs! The tattered fabric of his pants floated down to the floor of the bedroom. Mikel stood in shocked amazement at Serana's hasty actions, but was that much more intrigued and eager to be with her.

Their passionate kiss quickly turned into a hasty, animal like kneading and pecking at one another, as they made their way to the bed. Mikel fell onto his back as Serana climbed on top of him. Her body laid on top of his, her breasts pressed against his chest. The soft supple mounds against his body felt amazing!

" _God's you amaze me woman!"_ He blurted out.

Serana grimaced at he dragonborn as she continued to adorn his body with kisses and playful nibbles at his chest and neck. She made sure not to bite him, uncertain he would approve of such a thing. Although it was so tantalizing to her, hearing his pulse, seeing the blood coursing through his veins...Her mouth salivated at the thought. Suddenly Mikel looked down at Serana and asked her...

" _Do you wish to drink from me?_ "

His question caught her off guard. She froze awaiting to see if he would be cross with her or approve.

" _Does that bother you?"_ She asked.

" _No." He replied confidently._

 _"You, want me to bite you?"_

" _It is in your nature is it not? To accept you means I accept who you are. ALL, of who you are._ "

That did it! Hearing him say those words made her hot, inexplicably hot! Now that she had his permission she opened her mouth wide and dug her fangs deep into his chest, drinking the sweet crimson nectar which flowed through his body! The sweetness of his blood gushing in her mouth sent a pleasant tingling sensation through her loins, causing her to moan with pleasure.

At first her bite hurt Mikel, but as she continued to drink from him, the pain quickly turned into pleasure, as he groaned loudly. His member stiff and eager to penetrate her. When he had enough of the foreplay, he grasped her head gently and raised her up to face him. Bringing her closer to his face so that he could kiss her. The taste of his blood in her mouth surprisingly did not deter him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her onto her back, kissing and sucking on her neck and chest, trailing his tongue down her stomach until it reached the top of her sex. Once there, Serana gasped with excitement, eager to see what he would do next. Mikel then placed his mouth over her tantalizing warmth, inserting his tongue inside of her sex, and gently sucking on her clit.

As he did this, Serana's hips bucked forward, and her back arched in response to his movements. She had never experienced anything like this before. Her mind spinning as wave upon wave of erotic ecstasy took over her. Her moans increasing in volume as he continued to please her orally. She grabbed his head, tussling his hair, egging him on to do more and more.

" _Don't stop!"_ She begged. The taste of her warmth was incredible! The more he pleased her with his tongue, the more he groaned and moaned. The vibrations of his voice went through her body, exciting her even further than before. She began to feel her loins well, the sign that she was nearing her climax.

" _Mikel!..._ " She moaned. His movements becoming more rapid as he sucked harder and penetrated her hole with a fierceness until she reached the peak of her orgasm. The effects of her climax now washing over her, Serana bellowed out a loud grunt until finally it was over. Mikel raised his face to look upon his beautiful vampire princess. His beard covered in the sweet juices of his lover's sex as he licked his lips. Serana-while overwhelmed by her orgasm-still smiled back at her dear dragonborn.

" _You're quite the charmer aren't you?_ "

" _Always."_ He said, climbing up to kiss her once again. The taste her of essence on his tongue excited her once again, as she began to rind against his leg in heat, desperate to finally consummate their long awaited relationship together. It had been almost a year since the day Mikel found Serana at Dimhollow. Since the very first day that they met she has waited to be with him. Though she appreciated him being respectful of her wishes, every urge in her body was screaming _'HURRY UP AND FUCK ME!'_

With that being said, she made no hesitation in wrapping her firmly toned legs around the dragonborn's waist, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his member pressed against her slick folds. He grasped his length in his hands, rubbing the tip against her warmth, teasing her hole.

" _Stop teasing me!_ " She moaned.

Mikel got a kick out of that. He buried his face in the crook of her neck kissing and sucking on the sweet flesh as a distraction to the princess, while he slowly inserted his ten inch cock deep into her pussy until he was down to the hilt!

At first the penetration was painful. Serana had not been with a man as big as Mikel before. Molag-Bal surely was not large below the waist, rather rough as he scratched and clawed at her skin the night of the ritual. But Mikel was far different from the experience she had with a daedric lord. He was well aware that his length invoked pain, so he maintained a slow, steady pace to allow her sex to adjust to his. Eventually Serana felt immense pleasure from his strokes as she began to moan and groan with pleasure.

The overwhelming, tingling sensation rippling through her was insatiable! A surely incredible feeling indeed! "More, more!" She urged the dragonborn. And so he began to pick up the pace, pounding her sex. Slowly he'd pull himself out of her up to the tip, and then slam his cock deep inside of her down to the balls! The juices from her pussy leaked onto the sheets, and soaked his balls. His cock filled the empty spaces inside her womanhood pushing pockets of air to be forced out of her sex. The noises seemed vulgar to the princess, but not to Mikel. He smiled devilishly as he knew what such a sound meant.

" _It appears, you're not the only one who approves of my actions._ " He said in a deep husky tone.

Serana could hardly speak. Each time he'd pull out and insert himself back inside of her, her breath-if she had any-was taken away. He kept on going, pounding her pussy with no remorse and she loved every inch of it! Eventually she felt the oh so familiar feeling of her climax washing over. Mikel could feel his manhood throbbing signalling his approach to his own climax.

The sounds of their moans and groans increasing in volume, signalling the peak of absolute satisfaction! Finally they had reached the sweet release of their orgasm, pushing them over the edge until it finally washed over them.

Once it was all over, Mikel and Serana's breath became labored as the aftermath of their sex continued to wash over them. Serana held onto Mikel, her arms wrapped around his head as he lay on her chest.

" _That...was, amazing_!" Serana said breathlessly.

 _"I'm glad."_ He replied. He finally rolled over laying beside her capturing her embrace once again. Serana's head now resting against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat beating rapidly in her ear. A comforting sound to the princess of Volkihar.

" _It's amazing."_ She began saying.

" _What is?"_ Mikel asked.

" _I never thought in over a thousand years that I would find someone like you. Yet here I am laying in the arms of the most honorable men in Skyrim, and he's all mine._ " Then just then she quickly looked up at him. The look of concern in her eyes as she asked " _Are you, all mine?"_

Mikel chuckled as he answered her. " _It's a little too late to ask me that don't ya think?"_

Serana frowned at him, seemingly unamused at his remark. Of course Mikel had been with plenty of women before he met Serana. Most of the women he slept with were women he met after he became dragonborn. Lydia, Aela, Carlotta, Adrienne, and even Constance from honormage hall! But none of them meant anything to him, not as much as Serana meant to him. Aela came close, but sadly their relationship ended after he became Harbinger. She couldn't accept the fact that Kodlak chose him over her. But as he observed the look on his beloved princess' face he had to make sure that she knew he was serious about her.

" _Just kidding._ " He said smiling at her.

" _You'd damn well better be._ " She said.

" _You know I love you right?_ " Mikel said.

" _Of course! And I love you. Always and forever."_ She replied.

Eventually they drifted off to sleep, awaiting the following morning. On that day they would go into battle against Lord Harkon and the members of his court residing at Castle Volkihar. Though Serana was nervous, she was still comforted by the newfound companionship she now shared with Mikel. Together they defeated her father and saved Skyrim from the tyranny of the sun.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **I really likes this story. I wrote this one as sort of a flashback to when Serana and Mikel were just basically dating each other, well before they were ever married or had any children as depicted in previous chapters. I wanted to embellish on the relationship Mikel and Serana had with each other. I thought it to be a more intimate kind of relationship, especially given the fact that in the game, Serana basically blows you off if you ask her to marry you. Which I think it's kind of a dick move on the creators part, but whatever. As always, if anyone has any suggestions I'd be more than glad to hear them provided they be respectful. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: GERDUR

_Sixth of hartfire: Mundas 4E_

On the day that Helgen was destroyed, the day in which Alduin the world eater returned. Ralof and Mikel escaped the village through an underground pathway ending at the backside of a mountain. Continuing down the pathway, which took them to the neighboring village known as Riverwood.

Riverwood was known to be a small and quaint village. Not very many people, but a dedicated community none the less. Everyone working together to keep the village thriving. One of those people was Gurdur-Ralof's sister. Ralof himself grew up in Riverwood. To him it would always be a safe place to be, even if now he would be considered a rebel and traitor to the crown. A fugitive of the Empire.

He brought Mikel to Riverwood to hide out there in his sister's home until things died down. At least that was his hope. If she denied him and Mikel refuge, of course he would understand why. Mikel had never been to Riverwood. He had only ever lived in Kynesgrove, remaining within the confines of his village since birth. He ventured forth unto Skyrim in search of himself. To see what the world had to offer. So far it tried to kill him.

Were it not for the dragon attacking Helgen, he and Ralof would not still be alive. Ralof, befriended Mikel, seeing him as an ally after he chose to follow him instead of Hadvar. In Ralof's eyes Mikel was a friend. Which is why he trusted him enough to bring him around his family.

Upon approach of the village, Mikel was captivated by the beauty of it. Though very small, it still held a certain appeal. The trees surrounding it, tall and majestic. The flowers so bright and vibrant. So full of life! Beside the village ran a lake which sparkled in the sunlight. Everything surrounding it, within it, brought a certain joy to his heart. It was the perfect place for anyone to be, should they choose to raise a family.

Mikel was so amazed at the beauty of the village, that he had not even moved. " _Hey, Bjorn, you comin'?"_ Ralof called. Mikel jogged himself out of his trance and answered him. " _I'm comin'!"_ He said, following Ralof inside.

" _Come on, we have to go through the back of the mill. Steer clear of the guard. We don't want anyone to see our faces. We don't know if word has reached this far about Helgen."_

 _"Where are we going Ralof? Is this where we will be staying?"_

 _"Aye lad. This, is Riverwood. Beautiful place isn't it?"_

 _"Indeed it is! I've never seen a village like this one before. Not even my village looks as beautiful."_

 _"Riverwood is small, but a great place to grow up. I have a lot of great memories of this place. I remember I used to be sweet on a girl here. I wonder if she's still here, making that mead out of juniper berries."_

Mikel chuckled at Ralof, teasing him about his so called memories. " _You've been away from home for months, away from the girl of your dreams and all you think about is mead?"_

 _"It's not the mead friend. It's the girl making it. You don't know our customs in Riverwood."_ Ralof said.

As part of tradition in Riverwood, when a woman is interested in a man she makes him something special. Something that he will take from her and remember for many days to come. Ralof had an affinity for mead, and so Shea-the girl he'd been after-made him a special brew just for Ralof out of Juniper berries.

" _I don't see why mead would be so special my friend."_ Said Mikel.

" _Juniper berries are not easy to come by. They can only be found in the mountains of Markarth. The west-lands. The fact that she went through such trouble to travel all the way into the west-lands and collect them is what made it special. She did it just for me. And for that I shall never forget it, and forever be grateful."_

 _"This girl must have meant the world to you."_ Mikel said.

" _Aye, that she did. Though I would not be surprised if she decided to move on with her life. It's been nearly two years since I left home to join the war. I doubt if she is still available, waiting for me."_

 _"Any woman who would go through such trouble to pick some berries in Markarth, would definitely be expecting a great deal more."_ Mikel replied.

Finally they arrived at Gerdur's house. Ralof knocked at the door awaiting for her to answer. When she opened the door, she froze having not realized her brother was standing in front of her.

" _Ralof? Is that really you?"_ She said, reaching out to touch his face. She figured if she could touch him, it would confirm that she was not dreaming.

" _It's me dear sister. I'm here."_ He replied with a smile.

She leapt into his arms, embracing him around his neck with such joy. For that brief moment neither Gerdur nor Ralof were paying attention to the people outside who might notice them. But it did not take long before Ralof nudged Gurder to remind her they were out in the open.

" _May we come inside sister?"_ He asked.

" _Of course, of course! Please, come in. Quickly, quickly brother."_

Gurdur quickly ushered Mikel and Ralof into the house and shut the door behind them. Now she could welcome her little brother properly, with another hug and a warm meal.

" _It's been so long since I've seen you. I was worried you were dead."_

 _"I'm fine dear sister. Alive and well to fight another day."_

In the midst of all of the commotion Gerdur had not realized Mikel was standing with Ralof the whole time. When she noticed him, she had to catch herself a moment having noticed his appealing appearance.

" _Who is your friend?"_ She asked.

" _Ah, yes! Gerdur, this is Mikel Bjorn of Ivarstead. He and I escaped Helgen after it was attacked by Alduin. Were it not for him I would not be standing here with you today."_

 _"You saved my brother's life?"_ She asked Mikel.

" _So they tell me."_ He replied jokingly.

Without a word of warning she hugged Mikel, thanking him for his heroic deeds. Mikel appreciated her gratitude, though he believed that it was really Ralof who did the majority of the saving.

" _I owe your brother more than my thanks. My head was before his on the chopping block. Bound to die until Alduin assaulted the village. He cut my bindings and set me free. I owe him my life for what he did for me."_

Just then another male voice was heard in the background. It was Gerdur's husband Hod who had grown tired of the exchange of gratitude displayed between Mikel and Ralof. He groaned and fussed at the both of them as he raised from his chair to approach them, addressing his wife to request a meal.

" _I've been waiting all morning for my breakfast woman. My patience is running thin."_

 _"Can it not wait? I have not seen my brother in months and he's finally here."_

 _"I don't care! I want my meal, NOW!"_

Mikel stood silent, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Ralof went to speak to stand up to Hod on Gerdur's behalf, but he was interrupted when his nephew entered the room.

" _Uncle Ralof! You're here!"_

 _"Frodnar my boy! My goodness have you grown! Almost big enough to swing an axe!"_

 _"That's right uncle Ralof."_

 _"Pretty soon you'll be joining us in the fight for freedom."_

 _"Really uncle, do you really think so?"_

 _"That's enough, the both of you!"_ Roared Hod. Gerdur ushered Frodnar to the other room with her to give Ralof and Mikel some peace.

" _But mama, I want to stay and speak with uncle Ralof!"_

 _"Do as you're told Frodnar. Go do your chores."_

 _"Oh, alright."_ The boy droned.

Hod stood behind in the room a moment exchanging sharp glances at Ralof. He detested his attempt at intervening between he and Gerdur. He started to say something, that was until he noticed Mikel place his hand at the butt of his weapon as a warning. Though Hod was far from a weak looking man, neither was Mikel. In fact, Mikel appeared to be capable of doing far more damage that Hod could ever do. With that said, he left well enough alone and left the room with Gerdur and their son.

" _Interesting family you have here Ralof."_ Mikel said.

" _So you've noticed."_

 _"Your brother by law does not seem very respectful of Gerdur. Do you want me to handle that?"_

 _"No."_ Ralof replied quickly. " _He won't dare do anything while I am here. But I am sure he has done far worse in my absence."_

 _"Are you sure we should stay here? It might make things more tense."_

 _"Where are you expecting for either of us to be Mikel? We are fugitives of the Empire. We escaped custody."_

 _"We had no choice Ralof!"_

 _"It won't matter. You have seen the true face of the Empire now. If you think it will make any difference to them that we only escaped to prevent being burned to a crisp by a dragon, you are seriously foolish my friend. We need to lay low for a bit until the smoke clears."_

 _"Very well."_ Mikel replied.

Later that morning Mikel and Ralof joined Gerdur and her family at the breakfast table. She prepared an especially large spread in celebration of her brother's return. Mikel wasted no time in diving into the food before him, gorging on the feast Gerdur prepared.

" _Your friend seems rather hungry."_ She said.

" _I suppose it has been a while since he has eaten."_ Ralof replied.

" _And what of you brother, how long since you have nourished yourself?"_

 _"It's been a couple days I suppose. I hardly even noticed it until now."_

 _"Those damn imperials! Why would they not feed you after all that time?"_

 _"We were headed for execution sister. Why feed a man destined for death."_

 _"How is the food Mikel? You've hardly said a word since you sat down."_

In between him smacking his lips he answered Gerdur. Crumbs falling from his face off his beard as he burped his response.

" _My apologies. The food is delicious!"_ He replied. Frodnar and Gerdur giggled softly at Mikel for the way he responded to her cooking. Gerdur took great pride in her culinary skills, and appreciated the praise Mikel was giving her. It was not often that she received such praise for her cooking. Not from her husband anyway.

" _So how long will you both be staying here?"_ Hod asked.

Ralof observed the perturbed look on his brother in law's face. " _You seem disturbed by our being here brother. Is something the matter?"_

 _"I'm just curious to know how long you and your...bearded friend here will be staying is all. Need to keep tabs on the amount of food we have."_

 _"That's enough Hod. Ralof and Mikel can stay for as long as they want to. We have plenty of food to spare to feed us all for countless days!"_

 _"Plus I like having uncle Ralof around!"_ Frodnar added. Hod of course did not feel the same way.

" _We will have to prepare the extra beds then I suppose. Since my wife is hell bent on you both staying here despite what I say."_

 _"Is this not her house too brother? Does she not have an equal say?"_

 _"Hmph! Equal he says."_ Hod got up from the table, grumbling and mumbling about. He left the house to begin his work for the day, leaving Gerdur with Ralof, Mikel, and Frodnar. Gerdur seemed embarrassed by her husband's behavior and attempted to excuse him. Ralof became frustrated and decided to step out of the room. Frodnar followed behind.

" _I'm sorry you had to see that Mikel. He's not always...well most days it's...It's hard to explain."_

 _"No need Gerdur. I understand the situation. I just hope that it's not gone as far as I think it has."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Gerdur asked.

" _I don't mean to pry, but I wonder what he is like while your brother is not around."_

Mikel having opened the wound in Gerdur's heart regarding her husband's abuse of her. A tear shed immediately from her eyes and she broke down into hysterics right in front of him. Mikel came to her aid to console her, assuring her that all would be well. But she did not believe him.

" _I don't know how much longer I can stand it with him. He's just gotten so mean lately. I don't know what I am doing wrong. All he does is scream and yell and, and..."_

 _"He hits you doesn't he?"_

 _"I'm ashamed to admit it I am afraid."_

 _"Don't be ashamed. It gives him a power he does not deserve."_ Mikel said.

Gerdur could remember a time when she was the strongest woman she knew. When she was younger she proved that a woman could do the work of any man. That kind of strength is what made her the head of her own business. She owns her own lumber yard and does very well for herself. The people in Riverwood look up to her, respect her. Everyone except her own husband.

Mikel could sense in her the pain she was feeling and did his best to support her. Gerdur accepted all that he had to give, resting her head on his chest as he held her in his arms. Her body resting close to his, he could smell the sweetness of her hair, the warmth of her overtaking him. It was a comfort he had not felt in a long time. As for Gerdur, it had also been such a long time since she felt the embrace of a strong man. Mikel's arms were large and strong, firm and comforting to her. She inhaled the musk of his scent, so strong and enticing. Immediately it sent waves of excitement through her, enraging her hormones as she began to look upon his face.

Their eyes locked for an extended amount of time before finally Mikel broke that silence having engaged Gerdur in a soft and passionate kiss. The moment their lips touched Gerdur felt her body relax where it was once tensed and unsure. At first her thoughts were that of her husband. Concerned that if he were to find the two of them like this he would lose his mind and become violent. But the further they continued their embrace of each other, the less she cared about Hod, nor what he would think or do.

" _He might catch us."_ She said moaning as Mikel continued to kiss her.

" _Let him."_ He said.

They both raised themselves from their chairs. Gerdur removing Mikel's armor from his body, while Mikel help Gerdur with her clothes. One by one she peeled the armor from his sweaty body until his top half was completely bare to her. She stood there in awe of the definition of his chest, abs, and arms. He was sculpted as if he had been in battle all his life, though he had only fought on this one day.

" _By the God's...you're gorgeous!"_ She exclaimed.

Mikel reached for the top of Gerdur's gown and removed it off of her to reveal her bountiful mounds. Her pale skin shining in the light from the fireplace. breasts mid sized and firm, nipples erect and aching to be sucked. Before he planted his sopping, eager, wet mouth over her nipple he marveled at the beauty of her body and complimented her the same way she did him. In his eyes she was absolutely beautiful, and he complimented her in the only way he knew how.

" _Your husband is a fool."_ He said. " _Blind more like. He doesn't see a beautiful woman before him, only someone to control."_

 _"I think that you are right. It's been so long since he has said anything loving to me, or even touched me. I've forgotten what that was like."_

 _"Then allow me to show you."_ Mikel replied, embracing her in his arms once again.

He pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. Gerdur moaned as Mikel engaged her once again, feeling her warmth well with utter desire to feel him inside of her. His hands began to skate along the length of her back, working their way down to her buttocks. Mikel cuffed the firm mounds in his hands, gently squeezing and caressing them. She moaned even louder feeling the gruffness of his hands. The callouses on his hands formed from the years of him working in the fields with his father. It excited her even further!

" _More!"_ She begged. And more he gave.

He spread the cheeks apart, allowing him access to her holes. Gently he penetrated her opening to her pussy with his middle finger, going in and out of her hole in a slow rhythmic motion, while simultaneously playing with the folds of her vagina, teasing her clit causing her to make more erotic sounds of pleasure. She urged him on, begging him to do more and more to her. Her body crying out with anticipation at what was to come next. Mikel was all too eager to explore more of Gerdur's body as he gently spun her around so her back would face him, arching her forward as he knelled down to her.

His face aligned with her backside, easily he could see her salacious fold as they glistened with the sweet nectar flowing from her pussy. He buried himself between has puss and her arse, shoving his tongue inside of her warmth as far as it could go, lapping it inside of her against her walls over and over again. Gerdur was unfamiliar with such tactics. Hod never expressed his affections in this manner. She had asked in the past of course, but he always preferred for her to please him and never reciprocated. For Mikel to display such an affection to her, it was the most exquisite feeling she had ever experienced with anyone, one that she would remember for many days and years to come.

As he continued to please Gerdur orally, the sounds of him sucking and growling filled the room. And Gerdur was overwhelmed with the impending indication of her climax coming. She gently bucked against his tongue, repeatedly saying Mikel's name again and again until finally her orgasm washed over in a cascade of complete satisfaction! She screamed out loud, not caring if the neighbors could hear. That Hod would be notified and come to investigate. Mikel stood up and faced Gerdur, kissing her once more. The taste of her essence on his tongue was a strange yet undetering sensation in her mouth.

As he held her close to him, she could feel his manhood bulging beneath his pants, eager to be freed. She rubbed the engorged organ which was constrained beneath the fabric. He groaned huskily at her advances towards him, slowly grinding his hips forward and back against her hand. Gerdur smiled at him seductively as the dirty thought ran through her mind of his size. Having felt it in her hands she knew he was quite massive, and in that she was more than ready to enjoy him. Every, inch of him.

She guided him to her marital bed, and lay on her back spreading her legs open for Mikel to see her. He removed his pants and threw them to the other side of the room, allowing his manhood to be freed. All eleven inches of his glorious length sprung into view, and Gerdur exhaled a sharp breath of anticipation. She grasped his length and stroked it, coaxing the pre-cum to leak from the tip of his penis. She gathered the substance at the tip of her fingers and licked it clean. The taste of his seed was the sweetest she had ever tasted.

" _Come to me."_ She said to him seductively. And so he did.

He climbed atop of her, slowly inserting his length inside of her until he was down to the hilt. The pain was great at first as he stretched her out but good. Hod was not exactly the largest down there, so it would take some getting used to. Mikel was sure to be gentle with her, as he did not want to hurt her. When she screamed he started to pull away from her, but she stopped him, asking him to continue.

" _Don't stop."_ She said.

" _Are you sure?"_ He asked with concern. She nodded her head to reply.

He continued plummeting himself inside of her, slowly stroking inside to get adjusted to the tightness of her cunt until finally she opened up. Eventually what began as pain, beautifully evolved into pleasure, and as such she wrapped her legs around Mikel's waist pulling him in further. She pulled his face to hers to kiss him. Feeling his velvety tongue moving around inside of her mouth, sending her further and further down the path of complete and utter bliss!

" _You are so beautiful."_ He said whispering huskily into her ear.

She moaned, grunting hard, eyes rolling back into her head the more he pleased her. Gerdur felt so loved and appreciated by Mikel. In the back of her mind she knew that once this was over there would never be anything more between them. That this was a one time deal. So for now she savored every second of their love making down to the last drop. Enjoying the affection from him, that she was so deprived of from her husband. For the time being, she would fantasize that Mikel was her husband. She played in her mind her life with him in placement of Hod.

Pretending that all this time she was his wife, that Frodnar was his son, and together they built a great life. Such a closeness with him prompted her to hold him tighter, kiss him harder. His movements becoming more rapid as he pumped harder and harder inside of her. Urging her desires further and further until her body vibrated, and her loins welled signalling her rapid approach to her climax. The tingling sensation intensifying the more he pounded her sex, until finally she was pushed over the edge of satisfaction. Her walls constricted around his length, massaging the engorged organ as he continued stroking inside of her. Mikel was overwhelmed as well by Gerdur and was not far behind her as he too reached orgasm.

His member throbbed as spurt after spurt of his semen emptied inside of her. The hot liquid filling her up to no end, exciting her to the point that she reached orgasm again! Her body jolting as each wave of her climax overtook her, Mikel's body doing the same as the last spurt of his seed left him. As their sex ended, they locked eyes. Mikel looked over this exquisite creature with amazement and admiration and thanked her for everything she had done.

" _But I have done nothing."_ She said.

" _You did more than most people. And you are more than nothing, you are everything. Never forget that."_ He said.

Exhausted from their sexual encounter, they drifted off to sleep for a couple hours until the sound of Hod's voice jolted them from their sleep. Gerdur heard her husband from outside. They quickly got out of the bed and clothed themselves, hastily making the bed and cleaning up their mess before Hod knew any different. When he came upstairs he found Mikel and Gerdur sitting at the table talking. None the wiser of what transpired hours before.

" _What's going on here?"_ Hod asked his wife.

" _Nothing dear. We were just talking."_ She said.

" _You've been here a great deal. There's work to be done. We have an order for Solitude to fill."_

 _"I am well aware of my duties dear husband. It is you who have forgotten yours."_

Hod was speechless at the way Gerdur spoke to him, especially in front of Mikel-another man! " _You watch your damn tongue woman!"_ Hod threatened Gerdur. She was about to respond when Mikel stood up and approached Hod man to man. He looked him directly in the eye and warned _him_ to watch _his_ tongue when speaking to Gerdur.

" _You stay out of this. She is my wife!"_

 _"Not for long if you keep mistreating her."_

 _"And what do you know, huh? You know who she is?"_

 _"I know what she has been. I took the time out to do the one thing you have failed to do as a husband...listen. Tell me Hod, are you so blind that you do not see the kind of woman your wife is? That your ego is so bruised, angry that she has more for herself than you ever could. You are the definition of small, and for that you should be ashamed for the way you treat her. Especially after everything she has given you."_

 _"Given to me?! The only she has given me is an ulcer!"_

 _"You only hurt yourself lad. When you hurt her, you are in turn hurting yourself. When you hit her, you're hitting the only woman who ever gave a damn about you. Who loved you enough to even bare your son. And the fact that you would spit on that shows how little of a person you are. If she chose to leave you I could not fault her. But I will say this...if I find out you ever put your hands on her again, I will come back here, staple you to the wall, and cut your dick off and then feed it to your dog."_

Hod had the look of undeniable fear across his face as Mikel began walking towards the front door. Gerdur remained in her seat, smiling proudly as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.

" _Good-bye Gerdur."_ Mikel said. " _And thank you again."_

With that, Mikel was off to Whiterun to speak with Jarl as Gerdur requested.


	5. Chapter 5: OH HOW IT TURNS

_**OH HOW IT TURNS**_

It was the sixth day of Hartfire, an early Mundas morning in Falkreath. Everyone residing in the Bjorn home still sleeping as dawn had not yet broken. Not a sound to be heard anywhere in the house with the exception of the birds outside chirping. Serana and Mikel lay side by side in bed in a deep sleep until something jogs the princess from her slumber. A dream she had of her dear husband. A fantasy of the two of them together in the bath house making love, spurred the princess on as she began to gently rub her lower half against the dragonborn's leg.

" _Serana..."_ Mikel said, his face shoved against his pillow slightly muffling his voice. " _What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing love."_ She cooed.

Her eyes wide open looking only at the man she had loved for all of ten years. His hair ruffled from his wild sleeping. His eyes closed. She watched him resting so peacefully. Mikel had a feeling Serana was up to something, but was too tired to investigate it further. She kept nudging him, and kissing him on the tip of his nose. What was sweet and somber at first became an annoyance eventually, causing Mikel to turn his back to his wife as he tried to fall back to sleep.

Serana lay there in offense at her husband's reaction. Her desire of him grew as she lay beside him. The idea of making love to her husband growing the more she thought back to her dream from earlier. She wanted him desperately, but it seemed she would have to work a little harder to get him to cooperate. She waited. Waited for a good while for him to fall into a good enough sleep before she finally slipped under the covers and snuck over to his side of the bed.

She positioned herself between his legs and pulled his sleep trousers down to his ankles. She took his flaccid manhood into her mouth and began to suck on the soft organ slowly until it began to stiffen, which didn't take long. As Mikel laid there, he was coaxed from his dream state having felt a familiar tantalizing sensation in his loins. When he opened his eyes he realized he was not dreaming, and looked beneath the covers to find his wife pleasing him orally.

" _Serana? What in Talos name are you doing?"_

She popped his stiff cock out of her mouth to answer him. " _You wouldn't wake up any other way, so I resorted to a more drastic measure."_

The dragonborn smiled, having been pleased with the way his wife woke him up. She re-claimed his manhood back in her mouth, moving her mouth up and down on the throbbing organ. Mikel's head dropped back, eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell into the throws of passion his wife was giving to him. She began to move faster and faster, spurring him on. Pushing him further over the edge of satisfaction. Just when he was at the peak of his climax she suddenly stopped.

Mikel's eyes popped open wide with confusion. " _What happened? Is, something wrong?"_ He asked.

" _I had a thought just now."_ She said.

Mikel quickly became irritated feeling that her timing was in poor choice. Just seconds away from sweet release!

" _What are you talking about woman?"_

 _"You made me wait earlier. I had to take measures into my own hands to get you to pay me any attention."_

 _"And I am to be punished for wanting to get some sleep?"_

 _"Yes."_ She said matter of factually. " _Yes you do deserve to be punished. And I know just the way, to do it."_

She climbed over top of him, claiming his lips against hers, distracting him as she summoned her illusion magic to restraint his wrists at the head bedpost. The magic resembled chains of some sort. Mikel had not even noticed what she had done until he tried to move his hands towards her to touch her. Quickly realizing she tricked him.

" _Serana, this is not funny. What have you done?"_

 _"Relax my love. I won't hurt you, not unless you beg for it."_ She teased.

" _What sort of magic is this?"_ He asked.

" _Now I am shocked that someone with the title of Arch Mage has forgotten his lessons at the college of Winterhold. I would think you'd know illusion magic when you see it."_

 _"Former Arch Mage, and if this is illusion magic it won't last long. Which means when I get free, your ass is as good as mine!"_ He said grinning devilishly at her.

" _I thought about that."_ She replied. " _Which is why I learned a new spell thanks to some of the books in mothers lab. One that enhances illusion magic allowing it to last for hours if one so chooses. The spell cannot be broken without my say so. Which means I have the ability to do whatever I want to you, for as long as I see fit."_

Her words trailing off as she kissed him on the cheek. She straddled his waist rubbing his chest and abdomen seductively. Trailing her long fingernails against his skin coarsely, leaving thin red marks. The look of desire in her eyes as she looked down at him, clutching her breast in one hand, while seductively biting her lip. Mikel looked at her thinking ' _God's this woman is incredibly sexy! I wish I wasn't tied to this bed. I'd ravish her right here and now."_

Serana knew all that her husband was thinking without him having to say a word. All the more reason to smile back at him, continuing to " _punish"_ him as she planned. She grabbed her nightgown by the edges and pulled it over her head. Her nude form now in full view of the dragonborn. His excitement blatant as he watched her.

" _You are a beautiful woman Serana. Do you know that?"_

 _"Of course. Why else did you marry me?"_

 _"Touche'."_

 _"I don't plan on doing much talking."_ She said.

" _And what do you plan on doing about that?"_ He asked.

Without a word, she shoved her night gown in his mouth to gag him. He growled in rebellion but it was muffled by her garment. " _There! That's perfect! Now we can really have some fun."_

She started off kissing him, playfully nibbling at his neck, working her way down to his chest. She opened her mouth skating her teeth against the skin as if she was going to bit him. Mikel's nerves on alert as he remembered she used to do that when she was immortal. Serana noticed the bite mark near the collarbone. She remembered she made that mark the first night they consummated their love for each other. Mikel gave her permission to feed from him. It was the most erotic experience she had ever had with any mortal. Still to this day that mark remained as he never allowed her to heal it.

" _Times sure have changed haven't they my love?"_

Mikel nodded concurrently. " _Mmm...sometimes I wish I was a vampire lord again. The sheer rush of drinking fresh warm blood always turned me on! God's how I miss it at times. I wish I was one now. I wonder... if I were to bite you now? Would you like that?"_

She teased him, grazing the skin again and again as if she was planning to bite him. Of course she wouldn't actually do it. But the idea that she could or even danced with the idea of it kept Mikel sexually on edge. He always thought Serana was her most sexy after she would feed from him. A glow would always radiate off of her, like she was an angel! Right then, the impulse rushed through him to reach out and touch her. But he was quickly reminded that he couldn't thanks to her spell.

" _Damn it!"_ He shouted out muffled and restrained. Serana found it funny as she started giggling at him.

" _Don't worry baby. You'll have me in a moment. But first, let's explore a little bit shall we?"_

She began to play with herself, caressing her breasts for starters. Biting her lip in a seductive manner as she described the very thoughts she had of her husband at the moment.

" _Mhmmm...I can't wait to have you inside of me. Just the thought of me riding you right now drives me insane!"_

 _(Mikel groans in agony)_

 _"Mmm...I can almost taste it it's so close. The things I could do to you right now. A girl could lose her mind with all the anticipation."_

As she described her fantasy to him, she began toying with her slick folds. Rubbing her fingers against her clit, and inserting her index finger inside, moaning and moaning on and on as she called out his name. Mikel was resorted to watching her please herself without him being able to touch her. It was for a lack of a better word, _torture_.

" _I bet, you're thinking of all the ways you could have me right now. How you'd like to throw me onto my stomach right now and pound me to oblivion! Make me scream and beg for mercy. Stretch out my cunt until you reached the pinnacle of satisfaction. That'd be ideal wouldn't it love?"_

His chest began heaving with excitement. Growling at her in an animalistic way that let her know that given the chance, he surely would fuck the shit out of her!

" _You know ordinarily I would give you the opportunity to do that. Usually you take on that role of being dominant in bed. But then I had a thought. I wonder just how well things would go, with me in charge for a change? How long could I keep you at bay before you explode? Mmmm...the very idea is simply...tantalizing!"_

She began to play with herself even more, teasing him, spurring him on further and further. She began to reach her own climax and allowed herself to fall over the edge of her desires, screaming out to the heavens as her orgasm washed over her! When it was all over she decided to share the pleasure, and bent herself over his stiff manhood sandwiching it between her full and ample mounds. Stroking it again and again, coaxing erotic growls and grunts from the dragonborn. At any moment he would cum and Serana knew it. She moved faster and faster, and then planted her mouth over the tip sucking it at the same time she titty fucked him.

Just as he was about to reach sweet release, once again she pulled away!

" _Arrrggghhhh! Uhn!...huh, huh, huh!"_

 _"Mmmmm...so close. But we're not done yet my love."_

Mikel began to get angry struggling to break free from his bonds. But no matter how hard he fought against it he could not break free. He had no choice but to succumb to the torture Serana was inflicting upon him. Suddenly, a change shifted in him. He looked at her as if something was burning inside for him to say something.

" _What is it love? You have something you wanna say to me?"_

She grabbed her gown out of his mouth allowing him to speak again. " _Fuck! What did you do that for?! Are you crazy?!"_

 _"Shhh. you'll wake the children."_

 _"Grr...Serana come on, call off the spell. Call it off now!"_

 _"What's the matter baby? Not having any fun?"_

 _"I'm done playing games."_ He said.

" _I don't think so honey. In fact, I think you're going to like the next thing I have planned for you."_

 _"W-wha-..."_

She kissed him sweetly on the lips and then turned around so her backside was now facing him. Slowly she began to back her arse towards him until it was right in his face! She sat up and reached behind her grabbing his head, shoving his face deep into her ass. " _Go on, you know what to do."_ She moaned.

At first he relucted out of still being angry with her. But the moment she grasped his cock in her hands and began stroking it all of that washed away, and he fell into the pleasure of her warmth on his tongue. He began rocking his head back and forth, sucking on her clit and licking her opening spurring her on. She moaned and called out his name urging him to keep going.

" _Mhmm...almost there baby. Keep going. YES!"_ She screamed. She was only moments away from reaching orgasm once again.

But then she pulled away from him again, and turned around once more, this time straddling his waist again.

" _What's wrong?"_ Mikel asked.

Serana did not answer. She took his manhood into her hands and raised her sex over it aligning it with her opening, and then slowly she lowered her sex down onto it impaling herself onto it until she was down to the hilt. Slowly she began to grind her hips forward and back in a rhythmic motion, riding him slowly allowing her sex to adjust to his length. Mikel grunted with pleasure as her pussy massaged his length. All ten inches of his manhood penetrating her warmth deeply invoking complete and utter satisfaction from him.

Once she adjusted to the length of his manhood, she began to quicken her pace, bouncing up and down on it faster and faster. Mikel screamed out, grunting and groaning " _MORE!"_ He commanded. Serana grabbed him at the throat and squeezed but so tight taking control. " _Shut the fuck up!"_ She commanded. " _Grrr...fuck yeah!" "Uhn!"_ She continued to buck and ride against his length until finally they were both reaching their climactic end. His manhood started throbbing, her walls began to contract, massaging his length as it coaxed his seed out of him.

Both of them were pushed over the edge of sweet release. The moment of orgasm vastly approached as that spine tingling, toe curling sensation washed over them!

" _FUCK!"_ They both screamed. Mikel had emptied every ounce of his seed deep into Serana, and once over she collapsed onto him. Her entire body against him as they began to come down from their erotic high.

" _Damn it woman!...you amaze me."_

 _"Heh, and here I thought you were angry with me."_

 _"I was at first. But now as I think about it...it was the best experience of my life! I don't think I have ever cum that hard before!"_

 _"Me either baby."_ She replied kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

" _I wonder if anyone heard us."_

 _"Probably. Our children are quite nosy indeed."_

 _"No doubt Astrid will be the first to scold us for making so much noise. Either her or your mother."_

They shared a laugh together before drifting off to sleep. Hours later they joined Valerica and the children at breakfast. Just as Mikel expected Astrid was the first to say something to her parents about the noise they were making earlier.

" _Teddy and I were worried."_ She said as he clutched her stuffed bear in her hand. _"I thought there was something in there hurting daddy!"_

Erin laughed, Serana and Valerica snickered to themselves. Mikel was embarrassed and turned cut his eyes at Serana. She quickly straightened up the moment he turned around so he wouldn't notice she was laughing at him at his expense.

" _There was no monster! I am fine."_

 _"Are you sure daddy? Cause it sure sounded like mommy was beating him up while you were screaming."_

Erin was bowled over, overcome with laughter. Valerica smacked him upside the head " _Be respectful!"_ She said fussing at him. The children may have found it amusing, but Mikel did not. As they all took their seats at the table, Serana made sure to sit next to her husband. Rayya began serving them breakfast. While everyone was distracted Mikel leaned over to speak to Serana, whispering in her ear.

" _I fully intend on paying you back later."_

 _"Of course. I fully expect it."_ She replied smiling.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **So this was my first time making a female character dominate over the man. I read a comment from earlier where the dynamic between Elisif and Ulfric was borderline rape as he described it which apparently did not bowl over very well. Keep in mind, it is never my intention to romanticize rape. I don't condone it. In fact if anyone took the time out to read "Swear it" before it was deleted from the series, I describe a backstory to Elisif and Ulfric to say that they have been involved with each other before. I don't think that was noticed by the person who commented, but that's neither here nor there. The whole purpose of this was to inspire erotic fantasy, not to make rape awesome because it's not. However he did have a good idea when he suggested that at some point I should try making the female dominate over the man. So I thought to make Serana the dominant one, and see where that goes. If anyone liked it please comment your thoughts. I am open to suggestions if anybody has any. Thanks in advance for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT WE WERE

He waited for her outside. From the night before to the following day. Mikel awaited the moment where Serana would emerge from her room and meet him in the hallway. When she finally joined him he was overjoyed. The very sight of her lit his world despite the darkness. In secret they would have to embrace each other, for fear of her father and the member of his court catching wind of there being anything happening between them.

Some would despise such secrecy, but for Mikel and Serana it only made things hotter. As he held her in his arms, Mikel and Serana engaged in a passionate kiss. Their lips interlocked, tongues wrestling inside of each others mouths for dominance. The sound of Serana purring against her lover's mouth sent waves of ecstasy through him. Her scent filling his nostrils, exciting every sense within him furthering his lust for her.

She could feel his hands caressing her form as he cupped her firm buttocks in the palms of his hands, gently squeezing and massaging them. Damn if it didn't feel good! She felt her loins cry out for sweet release, the overwhelming urge to feel him inside of her. The sheer strength of this man drove her wild!

Finally they broke from their kiss. Serana's eyes opened slowly almost in a daze as she looked the man she loved in the face. His eyes captivating. The bright silver iris' glistening from the light in the room. They were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen on any werewolf.

" _You alright?"_ He asked her.

" _I am now."_ She cooed, still looking up at him with a dazed and glossed look.

" _Come on."_ He said. " _Let's get somewhere where we can be alone."_

 _"Right behind you."_ She replied.

He took her by the hand and she followed him all through the castle as they snuck past the guards and her father. All the way through until they reached the door leading to the courtyard.

" _What are we doing here Mikel?"_ She asked.

" _Shh, or your father will hear you."_ Forgetting the fact that her father was a vampire lord. Vampires of course could hear for miles, let alone smell.

" _Do you really think he won't notice?"_

 _"Not as long as you remain quiet."_ He said chuckling at her.

" _Come on."_ He said.

They quickly fled for the courtyard, just escaping the gawking eyes of Vurther-Harkon's right hand man. Vurther always suspected something was off about Serana, especially when it came to Mikel. Her dealings with him was most unsettling to him and the others.

Outside, alone in the one place Serana felt the most safe. She was with the man she loved more than anything. Someone who had saved her life in more ways than one, and more than once! They'd fought through many perils together, and were now embarking on another journey as war between the Vampires and man was soon over.

Though it was nearly morning, the area was hidden from the brightness of dawn. Serana and Mikel hidden under the trees. They stood in the center of the courtyard near the sun dial, hand in hand. Staring into each other's eyes with such love and devotion. As they stood there, Serana began to recant a past memory she had as a girl. Her desires for her future.

" _I remember when I was a girl, I'd sit out here sometimes after supper. This was before we became monsters of course."_

 _"Of course."_ Mikel replied smiling laughing softly.

" _I'd sit out here and look out into the courtyard, envisioning my very own wedding here. All the flowers blooming all around, everyone gathered, smiling at me. My parents proud as they watched me embark on my new journey through life. It just seemed like the ideal place to proclaim my love for someone, and for them to do the same for me."_

 _"It is a beautiful place. I don;t think I have ever seen anything like it before."_

 _"You're being nice I can tell Mikel."_ She said snarkliy. But Mikel was being honest enough with her.

" _Despite some of the roots sticking out of the ground, and the dead plants, this place is still beautiful."_

 _"How?"_ Serana asked.

" _Because you're here."_ He replied. She laughed at him, softly giggling at his remark.

" _You're quite the cornball aren't you dragonborn?"_

 _"I can be. But speaking honestly, you are the most beautiful thing here. Nothing else here amounts to what is before me now. Nothing else in the world matters. Just you."_

 _"Very flattering Bjorn."_

 _"Serana..."_ He brooded.

" _No, I...I just, I understand where you're coming from. It's like everything makes sense. Nothing else matters because no one else matters."_

 _"Yes."_ He replied.

" _I love you Mikel. You know that don't you?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"And do you...love me?"_

The look of worry slightly visible in her eyes as she waited for his reply. Of course there was no doubt how he felt for her. Mikel loved Serana more than anything and his actions were proof of that so far. He looked her into her eyes...those dazzling blood orange eyes, and as he pulled her close to him he said the very words Serana desperately needed to hear.

" _I love you, Serana."_ he said, whispering lovingly into her as their lips met yet again.

He gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. The softness of her full lips pressed against his stirred the dragonborn. His heart beating faster and faster as he held her close to him tightly. Serana's hands began to skate along the length of his back until they met at his shoulders. A soft moan escaped her breath as he lifted her slightly from the ground.

Their kiss, turned into a passionate embrace, which quickly turned into hasteful petting. Eager to make passionate love to each other. Serana began to tear at the dragonborn's shirt, nearly ripping it off of him. Mikel did the same to her. Pieces of their garments scattered all across the courtyard as they finally achieved their goal to total nakedness.

Mikel lay Serana's body down on the soft grass beneath them. His body on top of her. Her plump, amply mounds which hung from her chest pressed against the dragonborn's. His hardened member pressed against her inner thigh, throbbing with eagerness to penetrate her. Heat radiating from her womanhood as she felt her loins ache.

Serana moaned calling his name, begging for him to make love to her. Mikel kissed her once again as he slowly guide his member to her opening. Slowly penetrating her hole until he was down to the hilt. Serana screamed as the pain was great at first. Pain which eventually turned into pleasure as her pussy stretched around Mikel's length, adjusting to his size.

He began to pump himself slowly inside of her, getting a feel of her sex. The tightness of her warmth was incredible. The resistance massaging his length further sending him down the path of ecstasy as wave upon wave of pleasure pulsed through him.

" _Ahn!...YES!"_ She cried out. Her fangs erect as the pleasure she felt from the dragonborn became far greater the more he pumped himself inside of her.

He held onto her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and she was. Serana had been everything to him, was everything to him, and nothing else mattered in that very moment other than them being together. His face now buried in the crook of her neck, Serana kissed her lover on the cheek, and moved her affections upward until she met his temple. Her legs wrapped around Mikel's waist urging him further inside of her as she began to feel herself being pushed further and further over the peak of satisfaction.

Mikel raised himself up just a little so he could look Serana in her eyes as she reached orgasm. He wanted to see her reaction to him the moment of climax. Slowly he pumped himself inside of her seeing her falling further over the edge. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her loins welled with pleasure. Mikel could feel her walls tightening around his length as finally she achieved orgasm! Never once did he stop his movements as she began to exhale an elongated grunt. Her grip around his neck becoming tighter and tighter until finally her climax completely washed over her.

Mikel was not far behind as his member began to pulsate and throb. A strong tingling sensation overwhelming him as he continued his movements. " _Do it!"_ Serana whispered urging the dragonborn on. She wanted to feel his seed inside of her. With no fear of her getting pregnant Mikel was of course eager to oblige. " _Uhn!"_ He grunted, emptying every drop of his sperm deep inside of her cunt. Spurt after spurt of the hot liquid filled the princess until finally the dragonborn was spent.

Seconds after it was over, Mikel and Serana found themselves trying to come down from their sexual high. Mikel's body jolting slightly as the last few spurts of his cum left him. Serana continued to hold onto him, kissing him sweetly and soft on the cheek as she whispered her affections in his ear. When he was able to calm himself, he looked into his beloved vampire's eyes-those beautiful blood orange eyes-and asked her a questions. The only question that mattered.

" _Serana, will you marry me?"_

She smiled sweetly, gently petting his face as she contemplated his proposal for a moment. She loved him more than anything, and would have no other man at her side other than him. Serana was willing to give up everything, even her wealth. None of it mattered as long as she was with Mikel. But as she began to really give it thought, she came to the conclusion that she could not marry him. For her immortality prevented her from being the woman she wanted to be.

As she looked into his eyes she could see a future in him. A future that was far brighter than any light on earth. In her vision of him, Mikel would be the perfect husband. Devoted and loving. But she could also see that what he was meant to be was a father. His name carried on by his children. How could he do that if she was with him.

" _Do you know what you are asking? What you are giving up if you stay with me."_ She said.

" _I'm not giving up anything Serana. I love you, and I would have no one else other than you."_

 _"But there is so much more you could be doing. You could be so much more. You can't be a father to any child as long as you're with me."_

 _"We could adopt. I've seen you around children, they love you! I think children seem to like you more than adults."_

 _"Of course they do. Show them a few tricks in addition to flying, and they're like putty in your hands."_

 _"Wait, you can fly?"_ Mikel asked distracted by her words.

" _Mikel, focus!"_ She said fussing at him. " _The bottom line is this. Vampires cannot have children. Which means that your dream of one day having children and continuing your bloodline will never happen, at least not with me."_

 _"What are you saying Serana? You're not saying what I think you are...are you?"_

 _"No...I just, I love you so much. And I worry that one day you'll grow tired of me. Tired of having to shield the world from my eyes because it's too bright. Tired of being normal while I out live you. I want to be with you forever, but you won't out live me and I know it."_

 _"Then I'll become like you."_ He said.

Serana froze for a moment having been shocked by Mikel's words. Before he rejected her offer to turn him back when they had to travel through the soul cairn. Before he preferred to have apart of his soul trapped in a soul gem rather than become a ravenous blood sucking creature-Isran's words not Mikel's.

" _What changed since last time?"_ She asked.

" _You."_ He said. " _Us. Before I was uncertain if I wanted to be a vampire because I was attuned to being a werewolf. I was unsure if I was ready to be what you are, or that I could handle it. But if being vampire means I get to spend all eternity with you, I am willing to make the commitment. No matter what it takes."_

She knew he'd say that. Serana knew the kind of man she was dealing with. She knew that he was noble, and honorable, strong and daring. But above all she knew that he would do anything on order to be with her. Still, her concern was that it was not right. Would it be the right thing to do, to take his life away so she could be with him. The simple answer resounded over and over in her head telling her no. And to that Serana decided that she would not accept his proposal.

" _Don't do this to me. Don't push me away."_

 _"I promise you I am not. Not intentionally anyway. I'm doing this to protect you my love."_

 _"I don't need to be protected, I only want to be with you. I love you, can't you see that?"_

 _"I do. And I love you too. That's why I have decided that when this is all over, I am leaving."_

 _"Where will you go?"_

 _"I don't know. But I hear there is someone who can cure vampirism. I'm going to go find him after we end this prophecy. nd before you say the words Mikel, no you cannot come with me. This is something I have to do alone."_

Though it hurt and confused the dragonborn for Serana to reject him like this, he understood her reasons for doing this. The fact that she was willing to give up everything she achieved, everything she sacrifice everything she went through in order to cure herself, to be with him. Mikel asked Serana why she would be so willing to do something like that. To which she replied...

" _Because you are worth living for. I want to spend my life with you the right way. I want to be the mother to your children, your wife. I want to grow old with you, and die at your side."_

 _"Serana, you don't have to do this."_ He said.

" _I've made up my mind Mikel. The questions is...will you support me no matter what?"_

 _"Of course I am with you. Forever and always."_ He replied.


	7. Chapter 7: ALLEGIANCE

_**ALLEGIANCE**_

 _Skyrim (During the C_ _ivil war)-10 Years ago_

 _General Tullius and his legate Rikke, received word from their spies that the rebels were camped out near Darkwater crossing. Ulfric and his men had been hiding there for the last several weeks after he fled Solitude to avoid custody for killing King Torygg. Having now learned of their location, General Tullius and his men apprehended Ulfric and the other rebels, and prepared them for Helgen. His plans were to execute them as well as Ulfric, finally ending the civil war._ _Unfortunately for the General, that would not happen. As Alduin the world eater destroyed the village of Helgen allowing for the rebels to escape._

 _Ralof-one of the soldiers in Ulfric's army-fled to the keep to avoid the wrath of Alduin. As he was reaching the door, He and Hadvar crossed paths. Hadvar-an Imperial soldier dedicated to the preservation of the Empire-a traditional nord born and raised in Skyrim-eventually crossed paths with Ralof. Tensions immediately heightened as his hatred for the rebels was made clear._

 _"Ralof you damn traitor, out of my way!"_

 _"Stand aside Hadvar. There's no reason for good men to die for a lost cause."_

 _"No chance! I don't care if there is a dragon here, I shall have the pleasure of sending you to Sovngard myself!"_

 _"I warn you for the last time Hadvar...stand aside!"_

 _Both of them had drawn their weapons prepared to duel to the death. Before they had the chance to fight each other, fire raining from the sky was hurled between them. The blast propelled them in separate directions. The impact from the blast left Hadvar struggling to stand to his feet in time enough to stop Ralof from escaping. As Ralof and his partner retreated to the keep Hadvar vowed that day, that should their paths ever cross again it would be the last time._

* * *

Ten years later and the war was now over. The rebel war lead by Ulfric and the dragonborn, resulted in the death of General Tullius and his legate. A victory for the Stormcloaks which granted them rule over the entire province. Though the war had ended, many men and women still supported the Empire. Hidden camps in the hills of Skyrim-Imperial camps housing soldiers who still planned to rebel against Ulfric and his reign. Several times they attempted to attack Windhelm. Each time defeated by Ulfric's forces.

Over time the Imperials were scattered about the province. With half of their forces wiped out, hardly anyone openly willing to support the Empire, now it would seem that the once big and strong Empire was completely defeated. Now the same men who once arrested, prosecuted, and tortured Stormcloak soldiers were now the wanted outlaws. Hadvar would be an addition to those same men, now wanted for treason against the crown.

* * *

In the dead of winter, Hadvar found himself in the wilderness of Falkreath's hold, running for his life in an attempt to avoid apprehension from the Stormcloak officers coming after him. For miles and miles he ran as far as his legs could take him. Until finally he found shelter within a cave far from his enemies reach.

The cave-or more so a narrow crevice along the side of a mountain-was a great hiding spot for Hadvar to escape until the coast was clear. Exhausted from running for so long, he was glad to finally rest as he collapsed onto the cave floor.

" _By the God's...those damned rebels are everywhere!"_ He said to himself, thinking that he was alone. But he was not alone.

" _Well, well, well Hadvar...I see we meet again."_

Hadvar quickly jumped to his feet and drew his sword in defense. The voice in the dark surprised him. " _Who goes there?"_ He said.

" _You don't remember the sound of my voice? The same man whom you have lived in the same village with all of your life? Tsk, tsk, tsk...I am almost offended. Almost."_

 _"SHOW YOURSELF! I grow tired of your games."_

And so, coming into the light in the center of the cave was none other than Ralof. Hadvar was unpleasantly surprised to find him there, and charged for Ralof preemptively, assuming he was a threat. Ralof deflected the blow with his sword and parried to the right, kicking Hadvar in the back, knocking him onto the ground.

" _Come on Hadvar, surely you can do better than that!"_

Hadvar got back up and with a fierce growl he came charging for the Stormcloak officer once again, this time in full force! Ralof was prepared for what the Imperial was trying to do. Knocking Hadvar out again with a harsh blow across the jaw! Once again he was on the ground, struggling to remain conscious. Ralof stood over his rival with a cocky grin across his face, warning him to stay down.

" _No...NEVER!"_ Hadvar growled.

" _Enough of this nonsense Hadvar. How long must this go on before you all finally accept reality?"_

 _"And just what kind of reality, must we accept?"_

 _"The fact that you have lost! Face it my friend, your camps are destroyed. Your men broken and dead. Even your great General Tullius has fallen at the sword of the dragonborn no less!"_

 _"That damned traitor. Should have killed him first!"_

 _"You know I have waited for this day for such a long time. I thought you had died long before this day. Glad to see you're still alive friend."_

 _"Ha-hah ha!...You speak as if we are allies Ralof. I think war has made you delusional."_

 _"I assure you it hasn't. If anything I have become stronger. I've moved up in the ranks and have been made a General in Jarl Ulfric's army. My men are just outside looking to clap you in irons. All I need do is say the word and they will come running."_

 _"Then why don't you? What's stopping you from arresting me and getting it over with?"_

 _"If I wanted you dead you would be. The fact that you're still standing is only because I wish to keep you alive."_

 _"Enough of your games Ralof. I'm tired of running. Do whatever you wish to do and be done with it!"_

Ralof remained silent standing over Hadvar, appearing to be angry. Here he had spared the Imperial's life where his brothers in arms would have surely killed him without a second thought. Hadvar saw it as a moment of weakness on Ralof's part. taunting him as he continued standing over him scolding him intently.

" _What are you waiting for? Just do it already. Kill me!"_

Ralof sprinted towards Hadvar and claimed the Imperial's lips for his own. Hadvar pushed Ralof away in protest. " _Get away from me you freak!"_ He yelled. But that did not stop him from coming after him. No matter how hard Hadvar protested, Ralof continued to push his affections on the Imperial until finally he submitted to him. His body pressed against Hadvar's, the hardness of his muscles pulsating beneath him as he embraced the Stormcloak in a passionate tryst.

His legs wrapped around Ralof's waist as they rolled about the floor. Grinding against each other's lower halves as they could feel the hardness between them. Hadvar was mildly confused. He had not ever experienced anything quite like this before. Nor did he ever think that he would be intimate with a rebel no less!

Suddenly Ralof began to be impatient as he tore off his armor and threw it across the floor. Then began pulling off Hadvar's. The first to be removed was the breast plate of his armor. Revealing the sculpted and toned muscles of his chest and abs. The definition of Hadvar's body excited the Stormcloak officer as he returned back to kiss Hadvar once again.

" _Mhmm...by the God's!...I can't believe this is happening!"_ Hadvar exclaimed.

" _I've waited, for so long to do that. Mhmm, ever since Riverwood."_ Said Ralof.

Ralof had a secret interest in Hadvar when they were younger. A secret he kept to himself until this day for fear that Hadvar would reject him. He knew Hadvar preferred to lay with women. In fact he was set to marry a woman from Morthal named Norah. That was until she left him to marry a farmer from Hammerfell. He thought it was fate that she left him, thought he had a chance to finally tell him how he felt. Sadly Hardvar left and joined the Imperial Legion. Ralof was crushed to find out that the man he loved was fighting for the wrong side.

Though he hated the Empire he never stopped loving Hadvar. Even after he swore the next time their paths crossed he would kill him, he promised himself that one day if the God's spared Hadvar's life he would let him live. If only he could show him how he had been feeling all of these years.

" _I've waited for so long for this moment. Mhmm...Now, I've got you. You're mine!"_ Ralof moaned.

Hadvar started to fall deeper into Ralof's affections when suddenly his mind snapped him out of it and pushed Ralof off of him as hard as he could! Ralof now sat on the ground, separated and stunned as he looked at the Imperial soldier with utter confusion.

" _What happened?"_ He asked.

" _No, this is wrong. I can't do this."_

 _"Why not? Are you saying you don't want to?"_

 _"I...I don't know what I want. A minute ago I was ready to tear your head off! Now I want to...Well, I'm too ashamed to say it out loud."_

 _"No, say it. Tell me what you want!"_

 _"I want you to make love to me! But I deny you for fear of disgracing the God's. A man should never lay with another man."_

 _"But what about what you want Hadvar?"_

 _"How am I to believe that this is truly what I want? I've never been with another man before, never had a desire to be-"_

 _"That's not true. I know who you really are. I know the man you've wanted to be. You were just afraid to go through with it because you were to busy thinking about what your family would think. Afraid your beloved uncle would disown you if he knew what you were. That you were a-"_

 _"A freak?! Of course he would! Everyone would hate me or worse! They'd probably try to kill me if they knew what I am. What I have always been."_

 _"If you've always been this way, why did you hide it behind all of those women all of these years?"_ Ralof asked.

" _I thought I could do it. I thought that if I ignored my true desires I could live the life my family wanted me to live. Get married, have children, continue the family name. I was set to marry Norah as you remember. Her father and my family had arranged the wedding. Then the night before we were to marry she ran off with some farmer from Hammerfell. She was gone, and so was my chance at happiness. Then I decided to drown my sorrows joining the war. I figured if I could not be a decent husband, I'd be a better soldier."_

 _"And did it work for you, this decision?"_

 _"No."_ Hadvar replied. " _It didn't. All it did was make me want more."_

The first day of basic training was held in the city of Solitude. Hadvar was assigned to a group of new recruits housed in the bunkers below the city. During his first day he met someone. A man named Rolf who was the same age as he was from Markarth.

" _He was the first friend I made there. I came to trust him with my life. He was my best friend. Eventually I started to develop feelings for him shortly after we were sent to our camp in the hills of Riften. I knew then that my feelings were still there."_

One morning Hadvar had awakened and started towards the lake to bathe when he found Rolf was already there. He stood hiding behind the bushes watching over him. Watching him wash his beautiful body. The water falling off his soft pale skin, the sun shimmering down on him in an illuminating glow. He could feel himself being more drawn to him the longer he watched him.

" _I knew then that everything I had been feeling before had never truly gone away. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I was too late. That same day we stormed your camps in Darkwater crossing. One of your archers impaled him through the heart and he died in a matter of moments! Since then, I vowed that I would kill every rebel that crosses my path! You, are no different. I meant what I said when I told you this would be the last time we'd cross paths. Do not mistake this revelation to mean any different!"_

 _"Is that truly what you mean to do Hadvar? You would kill me, the only other man that loves you? The same man who has loved you even despite you choosing the wrong side."_

 _"What are you...You mean?..."_

 _"Yes."_ Ralof admitted. " _While you were busy trying to hide who you are, I was right there! I waited as long as I could until the chance presented itself for me to tell you the truth of my feelings. But by the time I had mustered the courage to do it you had left. Joined up with those damned Imperials, killing men and women who only wanted to keep their independence!"_

 _"I fought to preserve the peace your Jarl took from the people of Skyrim! If he had never murdered the king, none of this would have happened!"_

 _"Ulfric never murdered anyone, he challenged...forget it. Why bother arguing. It no longer matters."_

 _"So I guess now that your men have won and I am a wanted man for treason, you will now have your prize?"_

 _"No Hadvar. You've got it all wrong. If I am to have you, it will be because you want to give it to me. Not because you have no other option."_

Ralof went to get up from the ground and started towards his armor to dress and leave. But Hadvar stopped him as he grabbed him gently by the hand, asking him to wait.

" _Don't go."_ He said.

" _But I thought that you-"_

 _"Shh...don't talk."_ He said.

He knelt before Ralof and began to softly kiss the Stormcloak's stomach, working his way down until he was face to face with Ralof's manhood. He grasped the flaccid organ in his hand and began to gently stroke it, invoking soft groans to come from his long time rival. Finally when it was hard enough, he took it into his mouth and began to please his now former enemy. Slowly moving his warm sopping wet mouth up and down on the stiffened muscle. Coaxing the sticky sweet nectar to leak out onto his tongue.

Briefly he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against the tip of Ralof's penis. Sticking his moist tongue inside the hole of his cock to claim the last drop of the pre-cum. The taste of it spurred the former Imperial on as he began caressing the balls, sucking on the shaft of Ralof's cock. Ralof could feel chills running up his spine. His body shivering with pleasure as he felt the spine numbing, toe curling sensation build within him. He could feel himself about to reach orgasm any second. Wanting the experience to last, he forced Hadvar's mouth off his length, and pushed him onto his back.

" _My turn."_ He said in a hunger filled tone.

As Hadvar lay on his back, Ralof raised Hadvar's legs about his shoulders exposing the Imperial's entire lower half. Hadvar shuddered with excitement. Eagerly awaiting the next thing to happen to him. Eventually Ralof's face disappeared as he lowered himself down to Hadvar's manhood, kissing his penis, teasingly sucking on his balls, and then trailing his tongue along his taint until he reached Hadvar's puckering asshole.

He teased the Imperial a bit running his warm tongue along the outer rim of his hole. Preparing him for oral penetration. Hadvar found himself hard and eager for whatever may come next, begging Ralof to get on with it. Finally, he complied with his lover's wishes as he inserted his tongue deep inside his enemy's anus as far as it would go. Tasting the sweat and salty musk of the man whom he had loved for such a long time. He began to rapidly penetrate the Imperial's anus with an eagerness, casually slapping Hadvar's full luscious ass, while stroking his cock.

Hadvar was beside himself was pleasure! He moaned and groaned as loudly as his voice could carry. The echo bouncing off the cave walls. Again and again he called Ralof's name begging for more and more. Eager to please his lover he raised himself up until his manhood was level with Hadvar's hole. Slowly he penetrated his lover, allowing for him to adjust to the size of his cock. The tightness surrounding his massive length felt amazing! Still it was Hadvar's first time. Ralof made sure to be gentle with him.

Slowly he plunged himself inside of Hadvar until he was balls deep inside of him. Slowly he'd pull himself out nearly all the way, and then go back in. And then again and again until he could feel Hadvar loosening up. Eventually he started to move faster, as Hadvar begged Ralof for more.

" _Don't stop!...Oh God's, don't stop!"_ He begged.

Ralof began to pound Ralof to no end. The sounds of them grunting and moaning filling the air of the room. Hadvar felt an incredibly overwhelming sense wash over him as he received all ten inches of Ralof's cock inside of him. The acceptance of submission overpowering him, he suddenly felt all of his fears wash away. He felt himself, let go.

Now that he was willing to accept his role in all of this, he took control switching positions as he got on all fours and arched his back. He willingly gave unto Ralof for him to have his way with him in whatever way he saw fit. With no hesitation Ralof thrusted himself inside of Hadvar once again. Pounding the Imperial to no end!

" _Ahn!...Damn it, this feels so fucking good! Argh!..."_

 _"I want it!...(Uhn!) Give it to me!"_ Hadvar cried out.

Ralof's movements began to hasten, pounding harder and harder as he began to reach climax. Hadvar began to buck against Ralof in tandem with his movements, slamming his ass against Ralof as he begged for him to fill him up. Finally Ralof was ready. He was finally ready to cum.

" _UUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNNN!"_

Finally he had done it. Finally after all these years of waiting, and wishing, and dreaming...everything he had ever wanted had become a reality in that very moment. The most exhilarating experience he had ever had with anyone. More special because it was shared with the man he loved.

Hadvar slowly grinded himself against Ralof's hardness, coaxing the last few spurts of cum into his ass. Ralof pulled himself out of Hadvar, and as his manhood bottomed out of the Imperial so did his load.

" _By Talos...I don't think I have ever felt anything quite like that before!"_ Commented Ralof.

" _Neither have I my love. Neither have I."_

 _"Turn over. It's your turn."_ Ralof said, flipping his lover over.

As Hadvar lay on his back, Ralof began stroking Hadvar's cock slowly. He claimed the Imperial's lips once again, gently stroking his penis as it hardened in his hand. Hadvar's mind began to draw a blank the more Ralof pleased him. This time grinding against his hand as he moaned into Ralof's mouth. A familiar sense washing over him as he felt his toes curl, and a throbbing in his loins until finally...

" _UUUHHHHNNNNN!"_ He too, had reached orgasm.

The hot sticky substance oozed out of his cock into Ralof's hand. Ralof bent down over it and took Hadvar's cock into his mouth taste his lover's essence. A low growl like moan vibrated through the Imperial as Ralof enjoyed the taste of his lover's seed. Savoring every drop until he was spent. Hadvar was not quite ready for Ralof to stop just yet. He pushed his head down, shoving his cock further down Ralof's throat until it reached his tonsils. His body quivering with pleasure, jolting as he felt the remnance of his orgasm wash over him.

When it was all over, both men lay beside each other in each other's embrace. The after glow of their love shining over them. Not a care in the world as they held each other. Ralof was still in shock that he had finally made love to Hadvar. He had a hard time believing it was even real!

" _To think, all this time we spent hating each other. Now things are different."_ Said Hadvar.

" _Took you long enough."_ Ralof quipped.

" _Doesn't matter."_ Hadvar said. " _I'm glad this happened. And I'm glad it was with you."_

 _"Aye. I would have it no other way."_ Ralof replied, kissing Hadvar passionately.


End file.
